Luna High
by swifty717
Summary: **This is an AU! Not all characters keep cannon personalities!** Luna High is a normal high school somewhere on Earth. In this school, there is a group of 8, the most popular in the whole school. AKA the Crew. This Crew consists of Cress, Thorne, Cinder, Kai, Wolf, Scarlet, Jacin, and Winter. Follow their friendship, new romances, and drama. Please Review! #lunarchronicles
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please be patient and Review! (I really need feedback: it serves as criticism and support)**

 **Thorne POV**

Walking into the school, Thorne could feel everyone's eyes on him. He started his normal Wednesday routine: smirk at the choir girls on his right, high five the football players on their Friday night win, and wink at the cheerleaders that swooned at them.

He neared his locker seeing a face that he couldn't exactly place the name of.

A brunette girl with wide, green eyes shrieked and ran to envelop him into a hug.

"Kaylee?" he tried. No answer. "Maddi? Lily? Samantha?"

He sighed as the girl, Samantha, finally let go.

Samantha started talking with a high-pitched voice. Why had he even chosen to date her?

"So Thorne, do you want to go out tomorrow for a-"

He cut her off by putting a finger against her lips.

She grinned mischievously and looked up at him.

"Samantha," he said, "I'm breaking up with you."

Like every other girl that he'd broken up within his lifetime, her eyes started welling up with tears.

"Sam it was bound to happen. Besides, you're lucky I didn't break up with you over text."

He didn't catch her expression as he turned away, looking right into a sea of blue. He froze.

Cress was leaning against the lockers, on the other side of the hallway. He dropped his eyes to scan her outfit teasingly. A white, wool-knit sweater that brought out her curves paired with washed out blue jeans and white converse. Sexy as always. She was laughing at something a football player, Kinney, was saying but her eyes were on Thorne. Her lips formed a smirk; she was always making fun of Thorne's player moves.

Thorne raised an eyebrow at Kinney as Cress rolled her eyes. She mouthed 'Friend,' and now it was Thorne's turn to roll his eyes. Every guy she dated was always a friend, but then they became more than friends, kissed, and then bam! They were dating. Kinney finally realized that Cress wasn't paying attention to him anymore, and turned around just as Thorne looked away.

He felt someone slap him on the back, and he turned again to see his friends, Kai and Wolf, grinning like idiots.

"What's up," he asked, fist-bumping both of them.

Wolf shrugged, "Seen Scar?"

Thorne rolled his eyes, "Is _that_ all you care about these days?"

Wolf opened his mouth to retort, but Kai answered instead.

"She's not a _that,_ she's like my alpha," Kai said, an octave lower than his normal vocal range.

Wolf growled, suppressing a smile.

Thorne grinned, eyeing the front door, "Speaking of the devil..."

Wolf turned, grinning as he saw Scarlet.

Scarlet nodded at Kai and kissed Wolf on the cheek. When she pulled away Thorne shielded his eyes, "God Scarlet! Some of us would like to keep our innocence. No PDA!"

Scarlet punched Thorne in the shoulder, "Oh you're one to talk."

Thorne stuck his tongue out playfully and nodded to Cinder. Cinder nudged him in return, "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Broke up," he said casually.

Everyone nodded as if it were a normal thing. They weren't wrong, it was.

Winter walked into the school, followed by Jacin. Though the two weren't dating, Jacin made it clear that if anyone so much looked at Winter they'd be getting a black eye.

Like usual the school crowd parted for Winter. First, Winter was the nicest girl in school (she fed the birds that flew into the cafeteria). And second, Jacin was always behind her so that gave everyone an incentive to clear up. Of course, Jacin wasn't just pretty boy (not like he was pretty, that's Thorne's job). He was probably the second most deadly guy in school, right after Wolf.

They both merged into the circle, and Winter greeted everyone with her usual peppy, "Good Morning!"

They all, plus Cress, made up the crew. AKA the most popular people in school.

"Where's Cress?" Cinder blurted.

Thorne looked in the direction of the lockers were Cress was now twirling a piece of her chest-length blonde hair between her fingers. And she was surrounded by the whole football team. The cheerleaders, across the hallway, looked on with jealousy.

The crew followed his gaze, and Wolf chuckled deeply.

"I can't tell which one's gonna be her new beau," Cinder said, scanning the football players.

"Kinney," Thorne said.

"Oh," Cinder said, "Kinney? Well I guess he's-"

"-different," Scarlet said.

"In a good way," Winter piped up. "He volunteers with Jacin and me after school at the animal shelter."

"But he's a football player," Kai added condescendingly.

Thorne was quiet. When it came to Cress's love life he had nothing to say.

Cress finally looked up from talking the football players and looked straight at Cinder. Thorne saw Cinder smirk and Cress blush. Cress looked up at the clock, and her eyes widened- 10 minutes before class starts.

Cress said something to Kinney and then walked out of the football player circle. They all hooted as she left, and she gave them a call-me-later sign and wink over her shoulder.

Thorne could see the blush on Kinney's cheeks from the across the hallway.

Cress joined the circle, right next to Thorne.

"Morning," she said and grabbed the coffee that Kai always got for her.

"Soooo Kinney," Cinder drawled, eyeing Cress's coffee with disgust.

"Soooo nothing," Cress replied, taking a sip of her coffee. She moaned, "So good."

Cinder rolled her eyes, "Are you dating him yet?"

Cress ignored Cinder and glanced at Thorne, who was next to her.

"You still with the girl?"

Thorne shook his head as Cress nodded.

"Cress?" Scarlet tried instead, "Are you?"

"No Scarlet," Cress snapped, "We are just friends. Can't I just talk to a guy and just be friends?"

"Name an example," Winter piped up.

"What?" Cress asked, her attitude disappearing.

"Name an example of a guy you didn't date, but is still your friend," Winter clarified.

Cress nodded, "All of you guys in the crew," she said.

"Except me," Kai said.

"Except Kai," Cress said.

Cress and Kai dated a while back. About a year ago. But she wasn't loyal... Of course, Thorne wasn't going to bring that up now.

"Well all of us have found our soulmates," Wolf said, grinning at Scarlet.

Kai coughed, "Alpha."

Wolf grinned wider.

"Well..." Cress said scanning the circle, "Thorne hasn't!"

Thorne smirked, "Ding ding ding!"

Winter nodded, "I mean ye-"

"Plus I haven't dated the whole school. Just a couple of guys. I could name more guy frie-"

The 10-minute bell rang, interrupting Cress.

"Nevermind," Cinder said looking at the crew.

Scarlet piped up, "Party and study group at my masion (house in French) today."

"Can't," Cress and Thorne said at the same time. He grinned at her.

"Why?" Scarlet asked.

"We, um, have to do something," Cress said, winking at Thorne. Thorne smirked back.

Scarlet glared, "What?"

Thorne wrapped his arm around Cress's waist, as Cress leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Well we're going on a date, and then probably making out on my-" Thorne started.

Next to him, Cinder punched his shoulder. "Shut up. What are you doing?"

Cress grinned, leaning off of Thorne's shoulder, but his hand was still at her waist.

"You guys should know by now that Wednesdays are our days. Captain Thorne and Damsel Darnel, just like old times," Cress said grinning up at Thorne, just as he grinned down at her.

Scarlet smiled, "Fine but-"

She was interrupted by a lacrosse player, uninvited, joining the circle.

Thorne felt a hand on his back, and he turned around to see Cress's brother, Aimery.

"Hellooo losers," he said, smirking at the circle. Everyone knew that he was a jerk to everyone but his girlfriend Stephanie.

Cress shrugged off Aimery's grip. "Hellooo moron."

"Idiot," Aimery countered back.

"Imbecile," Cress said, as Thorne let go of her waist.

"Bastard."  
Cress glared, "Piece of shit."

Aimery grinned, "Bitch."

Cress smirked, "Dick."

Aimery glared at her as Cress laughed.  
"You're taking out the trash," Aimery said.

Cress smiled, "Nope. That's your job. Plus, I'm going to Thorne's."

Aimery moved his glare to Thorne, who smirked back.  
"It's like you spend more time in his house than ours. Please move."

"I would if Dad didn't like me better. Since you're always making babies with your girlfriend S-"

Aimery growled, "You little-"

"Have a nice day," Cress said, turning back to the circle, flipping him off.

"You're so lucky that we're in school."

From across the circle, Winter shivered.

"Love you," Cress said.

"Love you too," Aimery murmured back, his attitude finally maturing. As he left he shouted, "And Thorne, get your hands off my little sister!"

Thorne looked down and smirked at Cress, while she grinned.

"Are you guys always like that?" Scarlet asked.

"Pretty much," Cress said.

"You guys are literally like Ran and Wolf," Scarlet said.

Ran was Wolf's jerk of a brother. Cress dated him a year ago, and he still isn't over her. He kept trying to pounce on her until Aimery knocked out all of Ran's front teeth when he saw.

Now it was Cress's turn to shiver.

She turned to Wolf, "How is he anyway?"

Wolf shrugged, "He doesn't live with Mom and me anymore. He lives with Dad, but goes to the other school I heard."

Scarlet rubbed Wolf's shoulder just as the 5-minute bell rang.

"See y'all at lunch," Cinder said.

"Did you just-" Jacin started.

"Yes, yes I did."

As the circle scattered, Thorne held out his hand to Cress.

"Shall we go, m'lady?"

Cress grinned. "Yes. Yes, we shall."

Lunch

 **Cress POV**

Cress plopped her tray down on the cafeteria table of the crew.

Almost everyone was there.

Cress sat in her usual spot. In between Jacin and Kai, across from Wolf.

Right now Jacin wasn't there, though everyone else was.

She was about to say something when Winter interrupted her.

"Do you know where Jacin is?" Winter asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"Probably trying to find a way to ask you out," Thorne said.

Winter suppressed her grin but ended up blushing.

"Anyways," Cress said, "I hate Ms. Sybil."

"Why?" Wolf asked, smirking, biting into his 4th tomato in the last 2 minutes.

"She gave me a detention because Justin Bell was talking to me! And Justin didn't even get detention! She's out to get me," Cress said, biting into her sandwich.

"Well lucky for you I have detention as well," Wolf said, grinning at Cress.

"Wolf we have plans after school!" Scarlet said as Wolf laughed. He kissed her on the cheek making her even angrier.

Cress diverted her gaze, looking over at Thorne. He sat on the right of Wolf. His back was turned as he was talking to Kai and Cinder. His hair was artfully tousled, and his sweatshirt hugged him in all the right places. She looked down at her plate before he could see her staring. That moment made her remember of when she did have a crush on Thorne and- _stop_. She blushed at the memory. But then she was naive, with a crush on the boy next door. Now she wasn't.

Cress looked up right into eyes that were a shade darker than her own. Thorne. He saw she looked up and quickly looked away. His started picking at his sandwich, his ears slightly red.

Cress fought the urge to grin and looked over at Winter who was still texting on her phone. Jacin was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Jacin?" Cress asked Winter.

Winter looked up once she realized the table had gone silent. "Umm… yes?"

"Where's Jacin?" Cress repeated.

Winter's eyes widened, and she bit her lip. "I don't know."

Cress saw a light pleading in Winter's eyes and decided to drop it.

"So are you guys gonna study for Ms. Blackburn's test on Friday?" Cress said, changing the subject.

"Nah," Thorne said, "Winging it."

"And going to fail it," Kai added.

"Hey!" Thorne said as the whole table laughed. "I keep a pretty good average in that class," Thorne said.

Wolf scoffed, "C minus?"

Thorne reddened. "No a C plus," he murmured.

Everyone laughed again. "Now that I think about it Thorne, we are not playing video games," Cress said.

Thorne pouted, "But Cress-"

"We're gonna study for that test," she said, and the table laughed again.

"What do you have in the class?" Thorne asked, smirking.

Cress grinned. "Not to brag, but an A-minus," she said.

Thorne's eyes widened, "How?"

Next to Cress, Kai nudged her.

"I have my secret weapon," she said. "Kai."

"I used to tutor her after school on Thursdays. She got her grade up from a C plus to an A-minus. I'm a pretty good tutor," Kai said, grinning.

"And I'm a good student," Cress said laughing.

"Cinder, what do you have in the class?" Thorne asked, smirking again.

But Cinder too busy glaring at Kai to respond. "When I asked if you'd tutor me you said no. Yet you tutor Cress?"

Kai rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Cinder, it's awkward to tutor your girlfriend."

Cinder rolled her eyes. "To answer your question, Thorne, I have a B plus."

"Not bad, not bad," Scarlet piped up.

"What do you have?" Cress asked, eyes narrowing.

"A plus," Scarlet said, flipping her hair.

"That's my girl," Wolf said.

"How?" Cress asked.

"Cause she's kissing Blackburn's ass," Jacin said, plopping his lunch next to Cress.

"Am not," Scarlet said. "Where were you?"

"Nowhere. Just saw a special someone," he said. Before anyone could ask who, Jacin diverted his gaze to Winter who looked scared out of her mind.

Cress was about to go back arguing with Scarlet when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see someone she hadn't seen in a while.

Ran. Wolf's younger brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Scarlet POV**

One second Scarlet was bragging about her A plus, and then Ran was right in front of her.

Cress looked worried, though she was doing a good job of concealing it.

Ran's eyes dropped to Cress's chest, taking his time surveying her body.

Ran made Scarlet so, so angry.

"Why the hell are you here?" Wolf growled from next to her.

Ran tore his eyes away from Cress's cleavage, and looked at his brother, straight in the eyes.

The look alone Ran gave Wolf made Scarlet shiver.

"Haven't seen you in a while Wolf, and that's how you greet me?" he asked, pouting.

Wolf rolled his eyes, "Why are you here Ran?" he asked.

He ignored the question and moved his gaze to Scarlet. He rolled his eyes. "See you're still with that dumpster."  
Wolf growled as Scarlet gave Ran the finger.

"Anyways," Ran said, moving his gaze back to Cress, "You look sexy as always, but when did you get that cleavage. I don't remember seeing that the last time I made out with-"

"Stay in your place Ran. Don't you remember what Aimery did to you the last time you stepped out of line," Cress said, glaring.

Ran grinned, "Oh I remember, but that won't be happening this time. I actually came here to apologize, but you just looked so hot that I couldn't-"

"Shut up," Thorne said, from across the table.

Ran looked up at the new voice. "Woah! Thorne? Still sleeping with every girl that comes within a one-mile radius?"

Thorne clenched his jaw but faked a grin. "Still treating girls like shit?"

Ran laughed, "Me or you?"  
"Dude I'm talking to you. See you still don't have a brain," Thorne said.

"You wanna see how I'm not failing calculus?" Ran retorted, stepping closer to Cress who tensed.

"Shut up Ran," Jacin said before Thorne could respond.

"Anyways I'm moving back here and thought I would just give y'all a heads up. To let you know I'll be back in the group in no time," he said putting a hand on Cress's shoulder.

Then he leaned close to her ear and whispered something that made Cress's face turn bright red.

"See ya, babe," he said, loud enough that the whole cafeteria could hear, and he went back to his spot.

"What did he say to you?" Kai asked.

Cress blushed again, "Nothing."

"This is gonna be a long year," Cinder said.

 **Cress POV**

After school

"Cress lemme know if he bothers you again," Wolf said as Cress got out of the car. Detention just ended, and Wolf had offered to drive her home.

"Don't worry I got Justin. He's just-" Cress started, pulling her backpack out of the trunk.

"Not Justin. Ran," Wolf interrupted.

"Oh," Cress said, looking back up at Wolf. "Yeah, I will."

Wolf nodded, with a distant look in his eyes.

"How are you guys even related?" Cress asked as she shut the trunk of the old Ford truck.

"Cress, we're similar in more ways than you can imagine," he said, and she looked up to see him picking at the already cotton-exposed seats. "We just channel our energy differently."

Cress nodded, "Thanks, Wolf. For everything."

Wolf nodded, "No problem. I mean that's what best friends are for right?"

Cress nodded, "Right."

She shut the car door and waved to him as he sped off.

She walked into her house to see Aimery and Stephanie on the couch. Both missing vital pieces of clothing.

"Aimery!" Cress screeched.

Aimery screamed, as he grabbed his clothes that were on the floor, and held them to his exposed area. Stephanie's eyes widened, and she grabbed a pillow that was under her head to cover herself.

"Did not need to see that," Cress said, rolling her eyes. "Just take it to your bedroom Aimery."

She looked until she couldn't hear footsteps anymore. Only then did she peek, and once she saw that they weren't there, she went upstairs to change. She was going to Thorne's house after all.

She took a quick shower and grabbed a white and blue striped top paired with light blue jeans. Cress looked at herself in the mirror and decided to keep her hair down. She put on a coat of lipgloss and was out the door. Thankfully, Aimery had gotten the hint and wasn't in sight.

Cress had lived 3 houses from Thorne since she was a little kid. Thorne came to her house with Mrs. Thorne (yes Thorne goes by his last name) a day after Cress moved in. Mrs. Thorne went inside to talk to Cress's dad, while Aimery and Cress were in the front. Aimery was dangling Cress's Barbie over his head, and she was jumping but still couldn't reach it. Thorne, who was observing from afar, got the courage to grab the Barbie and handed it to Cress. Aimery rolled his eyes and went inside, but Cress was a different story. She made the mistake of calling him a hero, which inflated his ego, and he called her pretty, which made her blush. End of story. They were best friends ever since.

Cress knocked twice on Thorne's door, which still had Christmas decorations from 3 years ago. She only had to wait for a minute, and the door opened. Thorne opened the door, in nothing but his towel. Cress had to look. Her eyes dipped down to his 6-pack, and she looked back up and blushed to see Thorne smirking.

"Like what you see?" Thorne asked.

Cress rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up," she said, but smiled.

"Come in," he said, opening the door wider. She stepped in and closed the door as Thorne ran upstairs. "Be right back."

Cress nodded and went to the living room to turn on the XBOX. She put in Mario Kart, the game they always played and waited for Thorne.

Thorne ran down, drying his hair with a towel. He was wearing a blue T-shirt and baggy gray sweatpants. He threw the towel on the couch and looked at Cress. "Ready?" he asked, grinning. Cress nodded.

They sat as they always did- Cress in between Thorne's legs. It wasn't weird because they were just friends. As they would always be.

"So Damsel, ready to see me win?" Thorne asked his breath hot right next to her ear.

Cress leaned back against him, "Oh you can try."

 **Thorne POV**

1 hour later

"I won again!" Cress said, getting up and doing her happy dance.

"I let you," Thorne lied, rolling his eyes.

"10 times in a row? Oh, I don't think so," she said grinning.

"Fine, you win this tournament. Snack break, and I'm sure I'll win the next one," Thorne said.

"Sure," she drawled.

Thorne rolled his eyes again, trying to suppress his smile, and fixed up a bowl of M&Ms with popcorn. That was their favorite snack since they were little.  
"Thanks," she said, grabbing a handful of the snack.

Thorne grinned, "Manners?"

"Don't have 'em," she said, licking her fingers.

Thorne pretended to gag, "You're gross."

"You know who's gross? Aimery. Steph and he were about to smash when I came home. Thank god I didn't catch them actually doing it," she said.

Now Thorne actually gagged.

"And the worst part was they were on the couch. Like the one we sit on to watch movies Fridays," she said, grabbing another handful of popcorn.

"Well I guess we need a new couch," Thorne said, and Cress giggled.

"Want some Fanta?" Thorne asked, opening the fridge door. He spotted some orange Fanta on the top shelf. He also knew it was Cress's favorite soda.

"Do you have to ask?" Cress said, spinning in one of the barstools in the kitchen.

Thorne poured Cress a glass and poured himself one. She drank hers and went back to the TV. He chuckled. She had double the energy in that tiny body of hers than he had in his. He followed after her with his Fanta glass. He put his glass of Fanta next to them, and she sat in between his legs again. It was the best feeling ever to have his arms wrapped her, and of course with his controller in his hands.

She leaned back against him, and they played another round. And another. But Cress was really on her A game today.

"Ha," Cress said grinning as she won another 5 rounds. Thorne rolled his eyes as he saw Cress momentarily disappear.

Once it had been a couple minutes, he got up and saw her in the kitchen, getting coffee. But she was doing it so slowly.

It had been a while since he pranked her, and she was so vulnerable, so he came behind her and screamed, "Boo!" while giving her a little push.

Cress shrieked, and Thorne laughed.

"You are way too easy to scare," he said, still laughing.

"Thorne look what you did!" Cress chided, turning around. Most of her shirt and jeans had coffee stained on it.

"Shoot is it hot? Are you burned?" Thorne asked, the smile gone from his face.

Cress laughed, "Look at you so caring and so kind," she said smiling.

"You aren't hurt right?" he asked.

"No," she said, "But I'm gonna leave. To change and-"

"No, no. I'm sorry you can stay," Thorne said.

"But I-"

"-you can wear my clothes."

Cress raised her eyebrows, "Are you okay with that?"

Thorne rolled his eyes, "Duh. I'm surprised we haven't had this circumstance before."

Cress smiled, "Thanks."

"Sorry it was my fault," he said, as they walked upstairs.

"It's fine. I get scared too easily," she said.

He laughed, "That is true."

Thorne opened the door to his room and motioned for Cress to come inside. She sat on the bed and looked around.

"I haven't been here in forever," she said, "But it's the exact same."

He smiled, "I know. Sorry, it's so messy though," he said. He was trying to find the smallest shirt he had, but once he outgrew something his mom donated it. It was to "forgive her sins." As if.

"Are you kidding, mine room's messy! This is perfect honestly."

He laughed and thought of the last time they were here together. When Thorne was practicing for the play, and Cress and Kai were dating, and- oh. He shook the thought out of his head as he finally found a shirt that wouldn't swallow Cress whole. He grabbed a pair of athletic shorts and threw them to Cress.

"Sorry if the shirt's too big. And you can put your clothes in the laundry bin. I'll wash them, and get them back to you."

"Remember not to bleach it or put it in with other colors," Cress warned.

"Yes ma'am," Thorne said, imitating a salute.

Cress laughed and shut the door behind him. Thorne waited outside the door, scrolling on his phone.

Kai texted if he could come over. Thorne texted back 'yes but later' and opened snapchat. He opened some snaps of girls who were begging him to date them and left them on read. He saw Cress snapped the crew group chat and opened it to find a video of her rolling her eyes. 'Save me I hate detention' she sent on the group chat. Wolf had replied back with 'look behind you,' and Scarlet replied 'i don't see you.' Thorne laughed and snapped a picture of himself, 'save me I'm with cress!' He opened some other snaps as the door opened.

He turned around, and his breath hitched. There was his Cress, in his clothes. And so looked so damn sexy. She was hot normally, in her crop tops and ribbed tops. But this was different. She looked so natural but so beautiful. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun. She was fixing his shirt that she was practically drowning in. And the athletic shorts came down until her calves. And to top it off she was in his clothes for god's sake. She looked better in them than he ever did.

"How do I look?" she asked shyly, doing a little twirl.

Thorne opened his mouth and then closed it. He had no words.

"That bad?" Cress asked, pouting.

"No! No not at all!" Thorne said, way too enthusiastic. He cleared his throat. "I mean, it looks different. It's good."

Cress laughed, "The epitome of a gentleman, like always."

But he wasn't just nice. He wasn't even close to the truth.

"I won! You're making this way to easy," Cress said.

Of course he was because he was distracted. He'd been distracted for the last 6 months, but very distracted for the last hour. Because she was sitting in between his legs, wearing his clothes. And he realized, just now, that he might have a crush on her. He might like his childhood friend.

 **Thanks for reading guys! Next update will be better and get some actual romantic tension between them! Please follow me, fav this story, and review 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while! But here's the next part! If you haven't checked out my other story Lunar Chronicles One Shots, check that out NOW!**

 **Cress POV**

Thorne was distracted. He had this stupid, faraway look in his eyes. And when she turned around he stared at her. She knew she looked disgusting, but she didn't need to be reminded.

When she won for the 28th time since they started playing, she was getting a little frustrated. Cress turned around so her body was facing the screen and her head was facing Thorne. "Thorne," she said, and then realized how close they were.

Thorne's eyes widened and he seemed to notice too.

Cress got up from her position and sat next to him, their shoulders barely touching. "Thorne, we need to talk."

"About what?" he asked, his eyes dropping to her lips.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Cress said.

Thorne's eyes went back to her face, and he was… blushing? "Like what?"

"I don't know. Ever since I started wearing your clothes, like an hour ago, you're looking at me like I'm weird. I can go to change! Anything to make you less distracted."

Thorne sighed. "Cress it isn't that. You don't look bad in my clothes."

Cress groaned. "Then why are you looking at me differently? Like you've-" She made the mistake of looking into his smoldering eyes that expressed so much passion she had to gulp. God, why did he have to be so sexy, so nice, so funny, and so smooth?

"Cress I'm not trying to look at you different," he said and then his eyes widened, "I mean I'm not. I mean-" he sighed, mumbling, "Smooth."

"Thorne what do you want to tell me?" she asked, her eyes dipping to his lips. They're so perfect, probably _begging_ to be kissed.

"I- I," he sighed. "Goddammit, Cress, why do you make this so difficult?"

"Make what difficult?"

His eyes scanned her body again and made their way back to her face. He looked straight into her eyes, and then his eyes dropped to her lips. "Screw it," he said. In one move he turned to face her and lowered his face to hers.

"Tho-"

But she was cut off by fireworks. An explosion of them. He was kissing her. Before she could process what she was doing, her hands tangled in his hair. He smiled against her lips and lifted her up so she sitting on his lap. She curled her legs around his torso as his hands made their way down to her waist. She was melting against him. She moaned as he kissed her more passionately. He chuckled slightly but kept kissing her. His tongue entered her mouth, and they fought for dominance. Like the rest of the games they played, she won. Her tongue explored his mouth, and now it was his turn to moan. He did finally moan, as their tongues danced together. Slowly their tongues receded. Thorne went back to small, delicate kisses against her lips.

When she pulled away, she knew she was bright red. She opened her eyes to see Thorne, looking at her with passion, amazement, and longing.

When he spoke his voice came out hoarse. "Cress," he said like a vow. The way he said her name alone made her toes curl. "Damn, I wanted to do that for such a long time."

Cress grinned, "So did I. And it was better than I ever imagined."

Thorne beamed and stood up abruptly. Cress gasped, but he kept an arm on her lower back. Her legs stayed around his abs as he took them to the kitchen.

He laid her on the counter, so her back was on it, and looked down at her. He licked his lips eyeing her body. Not like she was a meal, but instead with longing and genuine interest. It had been a while since she'd seen him look at someone like that.

"So where do I want to start?" Thorne asked sarcastically.

He leaned down. "Here?" he said placing a kiss on her lips. Cress giggled in reply.

"Here?" he said at her throat, placing a kiss. Cress smiled again.

"Or here?" he said, kissing her neck eliciting out a tiny squeak from Cress. "Here it is," he said, grinning.

He kissed her neck again, but this time he gave it some friction. His teeth grazed over her sensitive spot, and Cress's legs tightened on his torso. He sucked on her neck eliciting a loud moan from her. He pulled back, admiring his work. Cress opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Admiring the view from down there?" Thorne asked, teasing her.

Cress grinned, her eyes dipping down to his shirt, "That I am. But I think this needs to go," she said tugging at his shirt.

Mischief sparkled in Thorne's eyes as he grinned, and leaned down to kiss her. Cress tugged at his shirt, somehow kissing him while managing to it off.

She ran her hands down his sculpted abs, something she had wanted to do forever, as he kept kissing her. Now he was placing kisses down her face, stopping at her collarbone to leave another hickey.

Cress moaned, tightening her grip on his abs. Her fingernails grazed his stomach again, causing a moan from Thorne. Cress smiled against his lips as Thorne tugged her- no his- shirt that she was wearing. Thorne pulled away, and his eyes widened. "You're so beautiful. I mean you were with the clothes on too but I mean- I-"

Cress laughed. "Oh shut up and kiss me," she said. He grinned and leaned in again. His hands traced circles on her waist as her hands found their way to his hair. This was heaven.

"Hey, guys. What the fuck?"

 **Thorne POV**

This was perfect. He hadn't expected Cress to kiss back when he did. The wait was so worth it. And now he was looking at his childhood friend half-naked. She was so beautiful. So, so, beautiful. "You're so beautiful," he said, but then realized his mistake. "I mean you were with the clothes on too but I mean- I-" God this was _the_ Carswell Thorne. And he couldn't say a sentence in front of a girl? Cress was messing him up.

Cress laughed. That sound alone could make his day. "Oh shut up and kiss me," she said. He didn't need to be told twice. He leaned in and kissed her. His fingers started tracing circles on her back while her hands entangled in his brown hair. And for once in his life, he didn't care how bad his hair looked.

"Hey, guys. What the fuck?" a familiar voice screamed.

Thorne looked up from kissing Cress, seeing a very angry group of people.

Thorne laughed humorlessly. "Oh hi, guys."

 **Sorry this part was shorter than the others! Make sure to leave a review please! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the part you guys were waiting for! Don't forget to review!**

 **Thorne POV**

After seconds of awkward silence, Thorne detached himself from Cress, as Cress sat up.

"You guys look like you're having a fun time," Cinder said, eyeing them both suspiciously.

Cress awkwardly laughed, "About that-"

"Thorne I told you I was coming," Kai said. He was the one who found them in that compromised position.

"I said later," Thorne replied.

"Wait when?" Cress asked, eyeing Thorne.

"When you were getting dressed," Thorne said back.

Scarlet's eyes landed on Cress. "Wait did you guys already have sex?"

"No!" Cress said. Thorne turned to her, seeing her face was bright red, and grinned.

"Then why are you wearing his clothes?" Jacin asked, eyes narrowing.

"He scared me and I spilled coffee on myself. And then he said I could borrow his clothes," she said.

Jacin nodded, but looked suspiciously at Thorne.

"So how long has this been going on?" Scarlet asked, still extremely confused.

"It hasn't been going on," Cress said. "It's just a phase. I guess."

Something hurt in Thorne's heart. That's all it was to her? But she had said so much-

"So you guys don't like each other and you aren't dating?" Winter clarified.

"Hell no," Cress said.

"Thorne?" Wolf asked.

"Umm… yeah. Yeah we don't like each other. I just, ya know, haven't kissed someone in a couple of days so I was getting a little needy," he said. Every single word that came out of his mouth was a lie.

He looked over at Cress who looked hurt for a millisecond, but he blinked and it was gone.

"But seriously you guys were kissing, and you looked so in lo-"

"Can we stop talking about this?" Cress asked.

"No I still have so many questions-" Kai started, but Cinder silenced him with a look.

"Uh, guys, can you get dressed?" Wolf asked.

Cress blushed deep red, and grabbed her shirt from the floor.

Thorne smirked, grabbing his shirt from the counter.

"Well since we're all here, let's hang," Kai said, warily eyeing Cress.

"Yeah-" Cinder started.

"No sorry," Cress said, grabbing her phone from the couch. "I should get home. I have some homework, and I have to go to dance practice early tomorrow."

"Cress you never go this early!" Scarlet protested.

"Sorry Scar, I need to go," she replied. She didn't give Thorne, or anyone, another glance as she walked out the door.

 **Cress POV**

God. If she could define the word mortifying it would be with whatever just happened back there. Worst experience ever, hands down. Well, not the part where Thorne was kissing her. That was heavenly. But when he said that he was just kissing her because he hadn't kissed anyone in a while? That was mortifying. For her. Because everything that came out her mouth in the conversation in front of the crew was a lie.

Firstly, she didn't have any homework or tests to study for. She would've left earlier from Thorne's if that was the case. And second, she was captain of the Dance Team so she decided when practices were. And over her dead body would she ever put practice in the morning.

Cress opened the door, praying Aimery wouldn't be on the couch. Thankfully, he wasn't.

Cress walked into the kitchen to see a note on the counter. From her dad. He was the busiest person she knew. He was the best prosthetic surgeon in the country, if not the continent, and he was always leaving for press conferences to meet with important people. That's actually how she met Kai's family. Through a press conference. His parents were rich businessman, and Cress's dad was a rich doctor. Cress's mom checked out when they were kids, so Cress and Aimery had the money. Years back, Kai and Cress would be the power duo, if they started dating. So they did. Long story short, a year later, they broke up. So they weren't power couple everyone was hoping for.

Cress picked up the note and read over it. It went something like this:

 _Cress/Aimery,_

 _Sorry I couldn't be here today, I have a last minute surgery. But I'll see you guys tomorrow after school at Kai's house (5:30pm). You need to be there wearing something NICE! (Not a crop top Cress!) After the dinner tomorrow we can go watch a movie, and I'll drop you guys back here._

 _Lots of Love, Dad_

Cress put the note down, and sighed. Kai's house? Of course. They were probably going to start talking about some business proposition or something.

Cress sat on the couch, and turned on the TV, trying to forget about the boy who kept popping up in her dreams. AKA Carswell Thorne.

Cress awoke to the doorbell ringing. She looked at her phone to see the time: 9:01pm. It had been 2 hours since she'd left Thorne's house.

She shook the thought out of her mind, and she went to answer the doorbell.

When she opened the door she froze. A brown-haired boy was standing in front of her. His ocean blue eyes were sparkling, and he had a light blush on his cheeks. He grinned when he saw her.

"Nice hair," Thorne smirked.

Cress's arm went up to her hair to smooth it down, but he closed in the space. His hand smoothed out her hair, as Cress blushed.

"Thanks," she said and moved aside to let him in.

He smiled and followed her to the couch.

"Sorry it's late," he said, and his eyes scanned the living room. "Hey you don't have homework!" Thorne protested.

"Yeah sorry I lied. I'm just tired," Cress said softly.

Thorne perked up at her voice, and his eyes grew concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing Thorne. I'm just tired," Cress snapped, instantly feeling guilty.

Thorne cleared his throat and looked down. "Anyways the reason why I came here was to clear things up. About what happened earlier today I-"

"I'm not in the mood to talk about us Thorne," Cress said.

"I know, but I just wanted to say I meant nothing I said back there. God, I might just be embarrassing myself, but I- I-" Thorne sighed, "I like you."

Cress looked up, "What do you mean?"

Thorne sighed. "This is so difficult," he muttered to himself. Then he looked up at her,"I like you as more than a friend Cress. And if it wasn't clear from my speech back at my house-" he met her eyes, "I really want to be more than friends. 'Cause I've liked you, in that way, for more than a while." He waited for her response, but Cress was too shocked to respond. He'd repricated her feelings exactly.

"I- I should probably get going. I mean we have school tomorrow and-"  
"Thorne," Cress said.

Thorne looked up into her eyes, "What?"

"I- I like you too. As more than a friend," Cress said.

Thorne's eyes widened, and he beamed. "That's- that's-" he paused, and gulped. Instead of saying anything else his lips met hers.

She moaned as he groaned, both with longing.

They pulled away, and he smirked at her. "So… we have a long night ahead of us," Thorne said smirking, his charming confidence returning, "What do you wanna do?"

 _The next day_

Cress was trying to pay attention to what Kinney was saying, but it was difficult when she was thinking about what Thorne and her did last night. I mean they didn't have sex, but they were close to it. His lips traveling down her chin, grazing the sensitive spot behind her ear, moving down to her collarbone-

"Cress?" Kinney said snapping her out of her train of thought.

"Hmm?" Cress said, her eyes snapping to his.

"I asked if there was a movie you wanted to watch. Like a recent one," Kinney said patiently.

"Oh, um, I don't think there's anything in particular, why?"

Kinney smiled, "Well I was wondering if you'd like to go on a-"

But just then Thorne walked in through the front doors.

For once he didn't go through his normal Thursday routine, but instead scanned the hallway. When he spotted Cress he grinned, and made his way over to her.

He was wearing a fitted black t-shirt and dark blue jeans- both of which accentuated his muscles perfectly.

Kinney was saying something, but Cress was planets away.

Thorne reached her and looked at Kinney, "Sorry man, I need to talk to my girl for a minute."

Kinney looked confused, "Your girl?"

But Thorne was already ushering him away.

Cress was sure she had a dopey smile on her face, one that matched Thorne's.

"Your girl?" she asked, smiling, as Thorne leaned his hand against the locker.

"Of course," he grinned, "Or did you forget everything I did to you last night?" he asked, faking innocence.

Cress laughed, but it died as soon as she saw the darkness in his eyes. Her toes curled, and his eyes dipped to her lips.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

He smirked, briefly, as he closed the space between them. Their lips made contact, and she was soaring. Soaring in another galaxy completely.  
The kiss was too short, and he was pulling away, barely a minute after.

Suddenly the world around her unmuted, and she could hear hoots and applauding all around her.

She peeked out from Thorne's arm to see the whole school staring at them. The crew was front and center, and they were a mix of glares and drooling.

She saw Kinney, standing to the side, looking shocked. Some more hollers followed until one of the teachers cleared up the hallway.

Thorne gave her one last peck on the cheek as the Crew approached them.

"So you guys are kissing now?" Cinder said.

"I thought it was a one time thing," Jacin added.

"It was," Thorne said, "But after last night-"

"Thorne!" Cress chided, giving him a slap on the shoulder.

"What? All I was gonna say was that we've made a decision to start dating," Thorne said, turning around to smirk at her.

"You're impossible," Cress said, rolling her eyes.

"Enough with the lovebird stuff," Scarlet said, eyeing the both of them warily.

"Can't we have our moments? You and Wolf do it every day," Thorne said.

"Thorne!" Scarlet said blushing.

"I meant you guys do 'lovebird stuff' every day," Thorne said, smirking at Scarlet.

"Oh," Scarlet replied, turning the color of her hair.

"Well, you guys look happy," Winter said, smiling.

"We are," Thorne said, smiling at Cress.

Cress returned the smile, and Wolf was about to open his mouth when someone else joined the circle.

"You guys put on quite the show!" Ran said, sarcastically. "I knew there was something going on between you two when I saw you yesterday."

"Get out Ran," Cinder said.

"I'm not staying for more than a couple minutes," Ran replied, his eyes on Cress.

"Ran you heard her, get out," Kai said.

"I only wanna talk to Cress," Ran replied, still not taking his eyes off of her.

Thorne put a hand on her waist and pulled her close. "So talk," Thorne said.

"Privately," Ran growled, finally shifting his gaze to Thorne.

"You can talk to all of us or not talk at all," Cress said.

Ran shifted her gaze to her, and smirked. Not a playful smirk like the one Thorne gave Cress, but instead one of hunger. "Nice of you to join the conversation, doll," Ran grinned.

Cress glared at him, "I don't have all day."

Ran smirked even more. "I just wanted to say I loved seeing that you're trying to find a replacement for me. As your boyfriend. But we both know you'll end up with me in the long run."

Cress wanted to slap him so bad. "You mean you think that's gonna happen, and I know it never will."

Ran grinned, "Whatever you think babe."

Cress had enough. She stepped closer to him. "Firstly, I am not your 'babe.' Second, over my dead body will I ever date you again. All you are is a loser with horrible manners on how to treat a woman. So get out before I make you," Cress spat.

Ran's smile faltered, but he covered by rolling his eyes. "Bye for now, ba- Cress," he said, leaving the circle. Just when she was about to turn around he called out, "Cute hickey by the way!"

The whole hallway turned to look at her, and Cress groaned while blushing bright red. Thorne was blushing too, but he gave her a smirk. "Guess last night payed off," he whispered. Cress rolled her eyes, suppressing a smile.

The rest of the crew started talking, and Thorne's arm stayed on her waist until the bell rang.

 _After School_

"So plans for tonight?" Cinder asked as Cress was putting her unneeded books in her locker.

"I have to go to Kai's house. For a 'meeting' with their family," Cress said, rolling her eyes.

"Can't relate," Cinder said gloomily. "His parents still hate me 'cause I'm poor. His mom said that I can 'never be the empress for their company.'"

Cress shut her locker and looked over at Cinder. "They should come around. They just don't want to accept that Kai is head over heels for a beautiful girl like you. Even if you come from a different social class. If there's one thing I know, they prioritize Kai's wants over anything. And because he will want to marry you at some point, it'll happen."

Cinder beamed, "Thanks Cress. And you're right. Kai is spoiled!"

Both the girls laughed, until Cress felt a hand on her waist. She turned to see Thorne.

"What about Kai?" he asked.

"Nothing," Cinder said, still smiling.

"He's not as hot as me?" Thorne asked, smirking at Cinder.

Cinder groaned as Cress laughed. "Yeah that," Cinder said sarcastically.

"So what're you plans for tonight?" Thorne questioned.

"I have to go to Kai's."

Thorne groaned. "Why don't you come over?"

"And that's my queue to leave," Cinder said as she left.

"I wish. I'll have to sit for 3 hours with Kai's family discussing business propositions."

"Then come over. If nothing important is happening can't you come?"

Cress pondered Thorne's statement. She sighed. "You're right."

Thorne grinned.

"And I would much rather spend the night with you," Cress said.

 **Kai POV**

 _5:50pm (same day)_

He had been sitting at the dining table for 20 minutes, staring at his parents, Dr. Darnel, and Aimery. He was not enjoying it. They were all waiting for Cress, but he didn't really understand why. It was a business proposition that not even he got to participate in, so why would Cress?

Rikan Huang, Kai's dad, checked his watch for the 3rd time in five minutes and sighed. "Where's Cress?"

Dr. Darnel shrugged. "I've called her at least 5 times now. We might have to start without her."

Kai deflated, without Cress he would be stuck without distraction in a 3 hour business meeting.

Rikan nodded, "I feel like that's right. What do you think Lilly?"

Lilly Huang, Kai's mom, nodded. "She's never been absent at the meetings, but it should be fine to start."

Dr. Darnel and Kai's parents all looked at him. Aimery was on his phone across the table.

Dr. Darnel looked at Kai's parents, "Should I tell him or do you want to?"

Rikan nodded, gesturing for him to go on.

Dr. Darnel nodded and looked over at Kai. "We have a proposition for you."

 **Sorry for the delay in posting this part! I meant to post it earlier, but I didn't have enough time! I will post next week, hopefully before Saturday. Make sure to review, and favorite/follow this story and me! Also check out my other book, Lunar Chronicles One Shots!**


	5. Update 1

Sorry to disappoint but this is not an update. Yeah, I know, I hate being _that_ author, but I have a valid excuse.

I have a gmail account with all of my drafts on it, and I had completely finished the next story part. There was a hella good ending and some really hot TEA with Kai and Dr. Darnel, but of course the document has to delete. I'll for sure have the next chapter up before next Saturday, and I'm so so so so so sorry for the delay!

Please don't hate me lol

-swifty717


	6. Chapter 5

**I am so so sorry I haven't updated in like 5 weeks. I'll try to update more frequently. Make sure to review and keep reading! Here's the update!**

 **Cress POV**

Cress was squished. Literally. She was in the backseat of Thorne's FORD, her body in between the seat and Thorne's body. She couldn't deny it felt good though. As his kisses got lower and lower, her moaning got louder and more frequent.

"Thorne...are we...doing this? Like...right...now?" Cress asked, between moans.

Thorne's kisses abruptly stopped, and she looked into his eyes as he looked up.

"Hell no. Our first time together is gonna be more special than in the back of the truck my parents gave me."

Cress groaned. "Now that ruined the mood."

Thorne weakly laughed, and got out from his compromising position. He sat normally against the seat and sighed. "Yeah, sorry," he said sadly.

Cress looked over at his change of tone. "How are they, your parents, by the way?" Cress, asked, matching Thorne's position.

Thorne scratched his neck and frowned. "They're alive. And well," he quickly added.

Cress still remembered the day, just last summer, when Thorne's parents left to California, leaving their half-a-million dollar mansion to Thorne.

"You know I was never close to them," Thorne said.

Cress remembered that too. Thorne's father, Kingsley, would just chide Thorne about his lack of effort or how much he misbehaved. And Thorne's mother never stood up for him. Cress's dad was the only one who took Thorne under his wing, almost like his son.

"Yeah, I know," Cress said. "Have you talked to them? Since they-"

"No," Thorne said definitively. "They haven't even called."

Cress put a hand on Thorne's thigh. "Thorne, I'm sorry. And you know it isn't your fault, right?"

Thorne nodded, but there was some doubt in his eyes.

Cress leaned in for what was supposed to be a quick kiss, but Thorne deepened it. He pushed her against the seat again, so they were laying down. Cress was squished, again.

"Thanks Cress," he whispered, before he went in for another passionate kiss.

 **Kai POV**

"We have a proposition for you," Dr. Darnel said.

Kai predicted what would happen. Dr. Darnel would give him some business proposition, that Kai would have no opinion in. They would only tell him because he was the heir to the company, but Kai's dad would end up making the decision. At the end Kai would just smile and-

"We want you and Cress to get married."

Now that was not the proposition Kai was thinking of.

"Wait what?" Kai asked, shocked.

Dr. Darnel sighed. "We want you to marry-"

"Yeah I heard you, but what the-"

"What the hell dad?" Aimery yelled, taking the words out of Kai's mouth.

"Aimery! Language!" Dr. Darnel scolded.

Aimery ignored him. "Getting forced marriage at this age is, like, illegal."

Dr. Darnel shrugged. "It's not 'like illegal,'" he said, imitating Aimery.

Aimery glared at his father.

"Plus, they dated at some point so they have some attraction for each other," Dr. Darnel said.

"We broke up!" Kai said, trying to keep calm. "We have both moved on."

"Exactly!" Aimery agreed.

"Son," Rikan Huang spoke up, "It will greatly benefit our company."

 _No shit, Sherlock._

Rikan glared at him. "Language," he warned.

Had Kai said that aloud?

"If you decide to marry Cress it will make us extremely powerful. It will make you, Kai, the richest man in the world, and set up an amazing company for you," Dr. Darnel said.

"At the expense of Kai and Cress's happiness," Aimery said in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" Rikan said, looking over at Aimery.

"They don't want to get married to each other. Kai will never marry her, and Cress will never agree."

Rikan rubbed his neck. "We haven't been completely honest with you, Kai."

"What do you mean?" Kai asked, looking from his dad to Dr. Darnel.

"I mean you don't have a choice for whether or not you get married to Cress. Because you will eventually. Whether it's in 1 year or 10 years, you'll get married."

"Dad you don't understand I have a girlfriend and-"

"That girlfriend of yours," Kai's mother said, spitting out the world 'girlfriend,' "Is not set to be a heir to this company. Looking at her you can see she doesn't even fit the standards. Cress on the other hand-"

"Mother, I've tolerated lots of shit from you. But say one more thing about Cinder, yes she has a name, and I will-"

Kai's mother gasped like Kai had just shot her.

"Dad," Aimery said interrupting the chaos. "Dad, Cress looks up to you. She never thought of you as oppressive, but instead confided in you. By doing this to Cress she'll loose all trust in you," Aimery said, calmly. "I hate you say it, dad, but if you do this you'll be just as bad as mom."

Dr. Darnel flinched.

Kai had never heard Cress talk about her mom. When she first joined the crew at school, Scarlet asked what Cress's mom did. Cress simply said she didn't have one.

"Dad, please don't do this," Aimery said, solidifying his point.

Dr. Darnel looked like he was changing his mind, but then he shook his head. "It's you or Cress, Aimery. And last I heard you aren't interested in men."

Aimery looked down.

"Please don't do this dad. Dr. Darnel. Mom. Please?" Kai asked, giving up hope.

"The decision has been made," Kai's dad said.

In the spur of the moment Kai blurted out something he didn't think he would say. "Cress has a boyfriend!"

Dr. Darnel looked over at Kai. "The boys come and go," he said.

"She's dating Thorne," Kai said.

"Wait, what?" Dr. Darnel and Aimery said at the same time, both in different tones.

"Y'all are screwed!" Aimery laughed. "Thorne will be pissed if he finds out."

"Thorne," Rikan said in recognition. "Is that the last name?"

"Yes," Dr. Darnel said. "But when did this happen?"

Kai needed to lie. "It's been 2 months."

"2 months?" Aimery and Dr. Darnel said, again in different tones.

"But I thought she was dating-" Aimery started.

Kai glared at him, and then Aimery stopped. "Oh yeah, 2 months!"

"This is bad," Dr. Darnel said, just as Rikan said, "This is great."

"What?" Dr. Darnel said looking over at Rikan.

"Kingsley Thorne is my biggest enemy in the business world. If I can take his son's future wife-"

"Let's not go that far," Dr. Darnel said uneasily.

"Fine. His son's girlfriend, and give her to my son I can show him just how powerful my company is. Kingsley will be furious."

"Wonderful," Dr. Darnel said. "But how will this benefit us?"

"Thorne will be devasted as him and Kai are friends. Kingsley will lose his heir to depression, and drop out of the competition," Rikan explained.

"Wonderful," Dr. Darnel said, finally understanding.

Kai never should've mentioned Thorne's existence.

"Dad please-" Kai tried again.

Rikan silenced him with a glare. His eyes saying it all. _I don't care about your feelings, I care about the company._

 **Scarlet POV**

Scarlet was in the middle of doing her math homework when she got a call. She answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello, this is-" Scarlet started.

"Scarlet! Hey!" a high pitched voice said, full of energy. It sounded familiar, but she couldn't figure out who it was. "I'm in a pinch, and I really need some help or my internal processors are going to fry!"

 _Internal processors? What the hell? Wait a second-_ "Iko?" scarlet asked. Iko was one of the prettiest girls in school. You could say she was a man pleaser. After all, she had a new boyfriend every other day. But with dark skin, golden brown eyes, long legs and dyed blue hair, how could a boy not resist?

"Oh my gosh, sorry, silly me! I forgot to tell you who was calling. Yeah it's Iko, how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess? Anyways how are you? I haven't talked to you in-"

"-a while right? Yeah I know. Fortunately we can catch up at my par-tay! You're invited! It's this Friday, my parents are out of town for the next 2 weeks so it's perfect! But I need some help."

Iko rarely asked for help and when she did it was important. "What can I help you with?" Scarlet asked.

"Do you still have that catering company 'Tomato, Tamato?'"

"Yep." Scarlet had that catering company because she loved cooking, and she could make some extra cash to help pay for her Grandma's radiation treatments. After her Grandma fought off cancer, she encouraged Scarlet to keep doing it. And that's what Scarlet did. She chose the name because her Grandma and Wolf (the two most important people in Scarlet's lives) loved tomatoes. But they both pronounced them differently.

"I know it's late notice, but do you think you could cater for my party?"

"Sure," Scarlet said.

Iko completely ignored Scarlet saying yes. "I'm so sorry about the late notice, but please, it would mean the world to me. There are over 100 people coming, and my cook said he wouldn't cook for 'ungrateful teenagers' and-"

"Iko," Scarlet said, getting impatient. She really didn't want to hear Iko going on a rant for 2 hours. She was speaking from prior experience.

"-I really need someone to cater. Fast food isn't a good option because I am not cheap! I'll pay you, a lot, because you only have like 3 days or I think 70 hours to make food. But that's if you stay up all night. Please don't stay up all night because that's just not good for-"

"Iko!" Scarlet screamed.

"Yes?" Iko said.

"I said sure. Like 15 minutes ago. And you aren't paying me."

"Oh really? Thank you, you're the best!"

Scarlet laughed. "Let's get started with the appetizers."

"Okay! But I'm still gonna pay you."

Scarlet rolled her eyes, but smiled. Iko really was stubborn.

 _1 hour later, grocery store._

It had taken an hour, but Scarlet got the menu for Iko's party. Though it was 9:00pm, Scarlet had to get started. And she'd be up late tonight. But Iko payed handsomely enough to pay a year of in-state college tuition. Yep, Iko's parents were loaded.

Scarlet went to the meat aisle to find some chicken. She did have her own chicken coup in her own backyard, but those chickens were like her friends. She could never kill them, even for a year of college tuition.

As she was grabbing garlic her phone rang. Again, she picked up without looking at the Caller ID. She really needed to stop doing that.

"Scar," a low voice said on the other line. One that she recognized immediately.

"What do you want Wolf?" Scarlet asked.

"Geez, I just called to ask how you are. No need to give me the cold shoulder."

"I left your house three hours ago. And you only call when you need something."

"Oh... I guess I do. Well, what's up?"

"I'm picking up ingredients for a catering job," Scarlet said, picking up the garlic and checking the grocery list for the next item.

"Who's party? Or wedding? Or funeral? Or event in general?"

Scarlet laughed. "You could've just said that first. But it's Iko's party 2 days from now."

"We _have_ to go to that?"

Scarlet rolled her eyes as she walked to the fruit section. "Yes Wolf, Iko is our _friend."_

"Maybe yours," Wolf mumbled.

"Still, it's our duty to be there at her party. There are over 100 people coming. It'll look weird if we aren't there."

"Fine," Wolf said. He was quiet for a couple minutes. Scarlet didn't mind that, though. She'd gotten used to his lack of talking, and over the years she found it comforting.

"Hey, since you're at the grocery store do you mind doing me a favor?" he asked.

"I knew you called to ask for something!" Scarlet said, examining the pineapple.

"Scarlet," Wolf said, his voice a low growl. It was the tone he used that made her toes curl and her skin get goosebumps, wherever he was.

"Y-Yes?" she asked, all her attention on Wolf's voice.

"Are you at the grocery store on Rainbow?"

"Yeah."

"Can you go to aisle 3?" Wolf said, his seductive voice coming back.

Scarlet's legs led the way, but her brain felt like jelly.

"Okay in aisle three look in the bottom part of the aisle."

Scarlet looked at the bottom aisle and blushed.

"Grab 4."

"We don't need 4? I think 1 is fine."

"We? You mean I? And 4 tomatoes is perfect."

"Tomatoes? I thought you meant-" Scarlet paused and looked up at the aisle number. Aisle 13, not 3.

"You thought I meant what?"

Scarlet blushed darker red, even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"You thought I meant condoms?" Wolf asked.

Scarlet groaned. "Maybe?"

"Get a pack of those too."

"Wolf!"

"What? We need them. Plus it was your dirty mind thinking that after all."

Scarlet hung up, and left the store with Iko's ingredients, 4 tomatoes, and 1 pack of condoms.

 **Thorne POV**

Thorne had a good time. One of the best times he had in years. And it was with his girlfriend Cress. Girlfriend. That word alone could make his day. He smiled as he thought about it.

He pulled up to Cress's house, and looked over at her. To his surprise, she was asleep. Her mouth was slightly parted, her head was tilted to the side, and her hair was a little messy. Nevertheless, she looked stunning. He shook his head, smiling. _This girl would be the end of him._

"Cress, we're here," he said. No reply.

"Cress we're here," he said a little louder, shaking her shoulder slightly. She didn't even budge.

"Cress?" he asked again, shaking her a little more. Nada.

Thorne sighed, and got out of the car to the passenger side. He opened the door, unbuckled Cress's seatbelt, and carried Cress bridal style up the driveway. At the door he bent down so his finger could reach the doorbell and rung it twice.

Aimery opened the door, and his eyes widened as he took in Thorne. Then his eyes drifted to Cress and his mouth dropped open.

"Is she dead?" Aimery asked.

Thorne rolled his eyes. "No idiot. She's sleeping."

"Why didn't you just wake her up?" Aimery asked, suspiciously.

"I tried. Three times. Cress is a heavy sleeper, you should know."

"You sure she's alive. She looks pretty dead to me."

"Why the hell would I kill Cress? She's my girlfriend!" Thorne was getting impatient and his arms were getting tired.

"Oh so Kai was telling the truth," Aimery mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing," Aimery said.

"So are you gonna let me come in or are you gonna carry her upstairs?"

"If you're trying to blame this murder on me-"

"Aimery I didn't murder your sister! Now move out of the way my arms are getting tired!"

Aimery reluctantly moved aside.

Thorne walked up the stairs, with Cress in his hands, and located her room easily. He carefully placed her on her bed, and tucked her into the bedsheets. He was about to give her a kiss on the forehead, but then he realized that would be horribly cliche.

Thorne took a look around her room. It looked relatively the same as he last remembered it. The walls were different shades of blues that merged together to create a masterpiece. The wall to the right of her bed had a photo clothesline. Most of the pictures had the Crew in them. There were a couple of Aimery, Dr. Darnel, and Cress laughing or smiling. Some other pictures were of her at the beach or of her maltese, Luna.

Then Thorne looked at the floor. Dang it was a mess! Her desk was covered in papers, her floor had random clothes everywhere, and her closet was overflowing because she didn't organize it. Thorne sighed, and got to work.

 **Aimery POV**

"Who was it at the door?" Dr. Darnel asked as Aimery went back to the living room.

"Thorne."

Dr. Darnel immediately looked up from his computer. "Thorne?"

Aimery nodded.

"You didn't tell him did you?"

"No," Aimery said.

"Good. It's best he didn't know."

"Why?"

"I-I- I think of Thorne as a son. I don't want him to be hurt."

"Then why are you agreeing to this decision?"

"I just said I don't want him to know _now_. He will have to know eventually, but knowing at this time might set him over the edge."

Aimery shook his head. "I thought you were something different, Dad. You save lives all day so I thought you were going to let Cress do what she wants, but I guess I was wrong. You really are in it for the money. I thought there wasn't a mean bone in your body."

Dr. Darnel sighed. "I don't have time for this. Good night, son."

"But-" Aimery protested.

"I said good night," he said, sternly.

"Good night," Aimery mumbled, walking out of the living room. He walked upstairs, and peeked in Cress's bedroom to see Thorne picking up things off the floor. Aimery smiled. _Some things never change._

 **Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for your support!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry this part took so long, I wrote it and it got deleted :( Here it is!**

 **Cress POV**

She awoke disoriented. Cress opened her eyes to see a room not familiar to her. Sure, the walls were still blue and there was still a photo clothesline on the wall, but she could see the fluffy carpet on the floor. And her desk wasn't a mess. Suddenly, the events from last night flooded back to her. Thorne, Thorne, Thorne. Cress smiled to herself as her feet touched the carpet. She opened her closet to see everything on hangers. Thorne, Thorne, _Thorne_.

 _40 minutes later_

Cress wore a floral skirt that came up to her mid-thigh with a black shirt. Though mid-thigh skirts did not fit the dress code, she basically broke the dress code everyday. Cress was braiding her hair when Aimery called, "Cress I'm leaving in 2 minutes!"

Cress looked at her dresser. Liar. "Boy we have 15 minutes!"

"I don't freaking care!" Aimery yelled. She could practically hear him roll his eyes.

She finished putting her hair in a fishtail and pulled out a couple strands. She quickly brushed some mascara on her eyelashes and she was done. Running out of her bedroom she grabbed her white converse and backpack.

Aimery was downstairs eating cereal. When he saw her he sighed. "Oh you're alive!"

Cress raised an eyebrow. "Why? Were you disappointed?"

Aimery shook his head, but then corrected it by nodding. "Actually," he said eating a spoonful of Fruit Loops, "when Thorne dropped you off last night you looked dead."

Cress rolled her eyes. "Yeah Aimery, probably because I was _sleeping_."

Aimery shrugged. "You're a deep sleeper."

Cress ignored him and grabbed yogurt from the fridge. "How was the meeting yesterday?"

Aimery kept eating. "What meeting?"

"At Kai's house?"

Aimery choked.

"You good?" Cress asked, concerned. Mostly because she didn't know how to do the Himelick so it would look like she killed her brother if police were to investigate and she really didn't want to spend 20 years in-

"It was, um...uh..."

Cress raised her eyebrows. "Aimery what are you saying?"

"It was great!" Aimery said, his face guilty.

"I don't even want to know, and to be honest I don't care. Is dad mad though?"

"Dad? What? No!" Aimery said. Then quieter he mumbled, "At least not at you."

Before Cress could ask any more questions, Aimery put his cup in the sink and grabbed his car keys. "Hurry up, Cress!" he called as he left.

Cress sighed. She'd just have to ask Kai at school. She grabbed her yogurt and ran out the door.

 **Kai POV**

The conversation from last night replayed in his head over and over. Marry Cress. How could he propose to Cress if he couldn't even make his own breakfast? And then Thorne. Thorne would never forgive him.

Kai tried to shake the thoughts out of his head as he walked into the school. As always the crew was nonexistent. Kai showed up 30 minutes before school started while the rest of the crew showed up 15 minutes before. Thorne, sometimes, even came 5 minutes _after_ school started.

Kai opened up his locker to put his books in, and when he closed it he jumped.

"Aimery," Kai greeted. Aimery and Kai never talked, and after the events of last night Aimery was probably just as uncomfortable as Kai was.

After Aimery stared at him for what seemed like eternity he sighed. "Don't bring anything up about the meeting to Cress."

"The meeting?"

"Last night. And if I found out that she knows you're dead."

Kai gulped as he stared into Aimery's menacing eyes. Unlike Cress's deep blue ones, Aimery's were stormy grey. And they always looked like they wanted to kill.

As Aimery left words left Kai's mouth before he could stop them. "Thank you!"

Aimery turned around with a "what the hell?" look on his face.

"For last night. Um, for standing up for me."

Aimery's eyes widened, and then he nodded. "For Cress." And with that he left.

Kai turned back around to see Wolf walking in through the doors.

"Seen Scar?" Wolf asked when he approached Kai.

Kai shook his head. "No, why?"

"She has my tomatoes," Wolf said, grabbing an apple out of his backpack. Wolf stared at it with a disgusted look.

"Wolf it's just an apple! An apple a day keeps the-"

"-doctor away, if you throw it hard enough. Yeah I know."

Kai laughed and shook his head. "That's not the line."

Wolf stared at it some more and then bit into it. Then he made a face. "That is disgusting." Wolf said.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Well normal people eat apples, not tomatoes, for breakfast.

Wolf shrugged, chucking the apple into the trashcan.

Just then Scarlet and Cinder walked through the doors.

Wolf just about ran to Scarlet, demanding for his tomatoes. And, like usual, he paid her $5. $4 were for covering the cost of the tomato and $1 was for travel expenses. And Scarlet, like usual, refused. At some point, Wolf won, and Scarlet ended up taking the money.

Jacin and Winter, as usual showed up together and they both stopped as Winter said something to Cinder.

Cinder walked up to him with a raised eyebrow. "Seen Cress or Thorne?"

The rest of the crew joined the circle.

Kai shook his head. "I saw Aimery earlier."

Cinder scoffed. "Honeymoon phase."

"How long do you think it'll last?" Winter asked, innocently.

"The phase or their relationship?" Scarlet said, laughing.

Wolf gave her a look, and Scarlet stopped. "I'm happy for them. I really am. And I think they're a perfect match," Scarlet clarified. "But I'm worried one of them is going to be really hurt when things don't go as planned. I mean their 12 year friendship is on the line!"

Everyone nodded. Kai gulped. He couldn't tell Thorne about last night. Not only would Thorne kill him, but he would never want to get in the way of their relationship.

"So is anyone going to Iko's party on Friday?" Wolf asked.

"Wasn't invite-" Kai started when he was enveloped in a hug.

Kai pulled away to see a tall girl with dark brown skin and blue dreadlocks.

"Iko?" Kai said. He didn't miss Cinder rolling her eyes.

"Hey everyone!" Iko said, not taking her eyes off of Kai. "I just wanted to formally invite y'all to my party the day after tomorrow, which is Friday. It's from 8pm to whenever you want to stay 'till. Morning is fine too." Iko handed out envelopes to everyone and when she got to Kai she placed a kiss on the envelope and gave it to him.

Kai held the envelope away from him like it was a disease while Cinder looked at Iko with a menacing glare.

"Anyways make sure to tell Cress and Thorne too. It really wouldn't be a party without them!" Iko left the circle, not without a wink over her shoulder- aimed directly at Kai.

The second she left Kai threw the envelope away in the nearest trashcan and shivered.

Cinder glared in the direction that Iko left. "The nerve of that girl!"

Scarlet sighed. "Leave it, she's just a flirt."

Cinder glared at Scarlet. "You wouldn't even be this calm if it was _your_ boyfriend!"

Scarlet sighed.

Cinder leaned on Kai's shoulder, and Kai leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you," he said.

"I know. It's just-"

Kai put a finger to her lips. "I only love you."

Cinder beamed and smiled up at him. "I love you too."

"There they are!" Scarlet said, as everyone in the crew (and the hallway) looked to the front door.

Walking in were the 2 hottest people in the school: Carswell Thorne and Cress Darnel.

It was obvious that they had been engaging in some suspicious activity too. No one missed it.

Cress's shirt was rumpled and her floral skirt was bunched up near the waist. Her braid had come undone for the most part, but her smile was big.

Thorne, who walked behind Cress, was a different story. His shirt was wrinkled and it was obvious that Cress had been gripping his shirt- hard. His khaki shorts seemed wrinkled as well. His face, though, was what gave it all away. He was beaming and he had a little bit of pink lipstick near the corner of his bottom lip. His eyes were bright and they were focused on Cress in front of him.

As they neared the crew the entire hall hooted. Both Cress and Thorne blushed bright red.

"You couldn't have made it less obvious?" Scarlet asked as they joined the circle.

Cress blushed while Thorne laughed. "We weren't doing anything bad. Just making out."

Cinder fake gagged. "Didn't need to hear that."

"I'm sure you and Kai do worse," Thorne said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Thorne!" Cinder and Cress said together. The former blushing red.

Cress looked at Thorne's face. "Shit you have lipstick on your lip."

Thorne's mouth dropped open. "Oh is that why-"

"No. The way you guys were walking in was a telltale sign, and your clothes are wrinkled," Scarlet said.

Cress looked down. "God dammit."

Thorne smirked. "I think I'm gonna leave my clothes like this."

Cress glared at him, and wiped the lipstick from his bottom lip. Thorne blushed.

"I'm gonna fix this," Cress said, going to the bathroom. "Your hair's a mess by the way," Cress said, looking back.

"Not again!" Thorne said, tousling his hair back to perfection (or what Thorne thought was perfection).

"Well you guys seem to be having a fun time!" Jacin said.

"Shut up," Thorne said, fixing his shirt.

Cress walked out, her hair down in beach waves, and her outfit fixed.

Thorne looked at her and gulped. His eyes not leaving Cress.

Kai smiled. Thorne really did like her. Love her even.

"Also Iko invited you guys to her party on Friday," Winter said.

"Friday?" Cress said. "Like this Friday?"

"No Cress, 2 years from now Friday," Jacin said rolling his eyes.

Thorne gave him a look.

"What?" Jacin asked innocently.

"Thanks for clarifying things, Jacin," Cress said sarcastically. "You guys going?"

"I don't have a choice," Wolf said.

A chorus of yes's followed.

"Okay, we'll be there," Cress said, looking up at Thorne who frowned. "Do you have anything better to do?" Cress asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, spend time with you," Thorne mumbled.

"We have the party. We can still hang out."

"Yeah but not alone like-"

"Stop!" Scarlet said the same time Cress said, "Thorne!"

"I was just gonna say like playing Super Mario Bros, but you guys obviously can't handle that level of steaminess," Thorne said.

Scarlet blushed as Cress rolled her eyes. Thorne smirked down at Cress, rufflng her hair.

The bell rang and Cress glared darkly at Thorne. Thorne's smirk only got wider.

Cinder and Kai looked at each other as everyone started going to class. Because that's exactly how they acted a year ago.

 **Please Review! Also, I have some big news! I got a wattpad account. My wattpad is "swifty717" and I'll be posting the same stories, but Wattpad lets you have images so you can see every outfit Cress or Thorne wears! 3**


	8. Update 2

**I'm sorry I haven't updated on this story recently. I haven't had a lot of motivation or time to update recently.**

 **I've been in a bad place recently, and I needed some time to focus on myself. Sorry to give you the sob story.**

 **Anyways it would be GREAT if you guys could** **REVIEW and FAVORITE** **this story in the mean time. It would really motivate me more.**

 **I'll try to be back with a new chapter ASAP, but it would help with some support.**

 **XOXO**

 **swifty717**


	9. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much for all the support! You guys are the best! Sorry for taking forever I was experiencing writers block. But I'm back and will be updating on a regular basis again :) Plz review!**

* * *

 **Cress POV**

 _Friday (day of Iko's party)_

It was the day of Iko's party, and everyone was buzzing with excitement.

"What are you wearing?" a girl near Cress asked her friend.

"Something sexy," her friend said.

Something slutty is what that translated to.

Parties were always for hookups. And they were for Cress too, until recently.

Someone grabbed Cress's waist and spun her around. Cress was met with sparkling blue eyes, a couple shades darker than hers.

She smiled, her eyes dropping to his lips. Thorne licked his lips in reply, and closed the space between them.

All too soon they were broken apart by a particular red head.

"I know you guys are new to the dating game and all, but we like to keep the PDA to a minimum. And maybe move it somewhere so you aren't blocking everyone that wants to go to class? You know, on time," Scarlet said.

Cress rolled her eyes just as Thorne spoke. "Remember in freshman year when you and Wolf would make out on Lane 3 of the track?" Thorne grinned with satisfaction as Scarlet and Wolf both blushed. "Maybe don't be such a hypocrite."

Cinder laughed. "Okay, but still turn down the PDA."

Thorne straightened and saluted. "Yes sir!"

Cinder glared at him and punched his arm.

"I mean ma'am!"

"What time are you guys getting there?" Winter asked, changing the subject.

Winter was always the innocent one at parties. Mostly because Jacin was always protecting her from people who were kissing, doing drugs, having sex, or worse.

"Probably around 10," Cress said.

"10?" Cinder and Kai said at the same time, in disbelief.

"Yeah," Cress said confused.

"The party starts at 8. You're gonna be 2 hours late?" Cinder said, shocked.

"Sorry guys, I have a life. Unlike you," Cress said.

Cinder glared at her while Kai laughed.

"I have dance practice after school today," Cress said. "It ends at 8:30, and then I have to take a shower and get ready so 10."

"That's one activity, not a life," Cinder retorted.

"Oh shut up Cinder. More of a life than you'll ever have," Thorne said. Then he turned his attention to Cress as the rest of the crew started talking. "So should I pick you up at 10?"

Cress nodded. "But don't ring the doorbell. I didn't tell Aimery I'm going to the party."

Thorne raised his eyebrows. "Sorry Cress if you're expecting me to climb into your window like the vampire in Twilight that's not happening."

Cress laughed, and then stopped. "Wait you've watched that movie?" she asked incredulously.

Thorne reddened. "N-No. Only heard."

"Sure," Cress said rolling her eyes and turning back to the circle.

"What are you wearing?" Winter asked Cinder.

"Jeans and a top," Cinder said.

Winter always asked what people were going to wear, but always ignored the fashion advice and wore dresses. Even to study groups.

"Should I dye my hair?" Scarlet was asking Jacin, who didn't care.

"I don't know, Red, but please dye it blonde so I can call you Blondie. I don't get to call Cress that, unfortunately," Jacin said.

"So that's a no," Scarlet said, and stopped twirling her hair.

"Is it bring your own beer?" Thorne asked Wolf.

"Nah, Iko's family is loaded. They probably have all the expensive sh*t."

Cress looked over at Kai, and realized she had yet to ask him about the meeting 2 days ago.

"Kai I forgot to ask. How was the meeting?"

"What meeting?" Kai asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"The meeting at your house," she said, then added sheepishly, "that I missed."

Kai choked, and started coughing loudly, gathering the attention of not only the Crew, but the whole hallway.

"Kai are you okay?" Cress asked worriedly, running over to him. She started patting his back. "Look up," she instructed, as she grabbed her water bottle from her bag.

She gave him the bottle, and he drank a couple sips, leaning his head up.

"Thanks Cress," Kai said after he stopped coughing, as he gave her back her water bottle.

Cress grabbed her water bottle, and smirked. "Was the meeting that bad?"

Kai's face paled, and Cress laughed. "It was a joke, Kai. How bad could it be?"

Kai laughed along with her. "It was just another boring business meeting. Nothing big."

Cress nodded, patting Kai's shoulder, "Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

Instead of replying, Kai looked straight ahead and Cress followed his gaze.

There was Ran and Thorne. Fighting.

* * *

 **Thorne POV**

Thorne definitely didn't mean to start a fight with Ran the day of Iko's party. And he definitely didn't mean to break Ran's nose. Or end up in the principal's office.

Thorne was interrupted from his thoughts by the principal walking in. The principal was a middle aged man with a bald head, probably from people like Thorne visiting him every day.

"What do we have here," he said looking to Thorne. "The one and only Carswell Thorne. So what brings you to my office so early in the morning?"

The principal was definitely asking a rhetorical question.

"Well I punched Ran in the nose because he talked shit about-"

"Language," the principal said duly.

"He was talking _crap_ about my girlfriend."

The principal looked up. "And who might that girlfriend be?"

Thorne hesitated. He didn't want to get her involved in a mess that was Thorne's fault. "Crescent Darnel."

The principal nodded. "What did he say to you?"

"Well sir it contains a lot of language."

"Go on."

"He said, 'Cress is a fucking whore. She's just fucking around with a dick like you because-'"

"Stop," the principal said, putting his head in his hands. "I've heard enough."

The principal looked up again. "So then you punched him and then what happened?"

Thorne leaned back in his chair. "And then I won," he said with a smirk on his face.

The principal narrowed his eyes. "You're in the principal's office."

Thorne smiled. "I know. But I still beat him."

"You have a black eye."

"But I broke his nose."

The principal sighed again. "I think I've heard enough. You're obviously showing no remorse, and other accounts said that they heard Ran say, um, foul language. So in school suspension. For 3 days."

Thorne stood up. "Yes sir," he said and saluted.

"Hey I'm not done with you yet. I'm going to need to call your parents-"

Thorne's face dropped. "Sir, please. You know how-"

The principal held up a hand. "No buts Carswell. Which one would you like me to call?"

"My mother," Thorne said without hesitation.

The principal nodded. "You can go back to class now. The in school suspensions will start on Monday."

 **Cress POV**

Cress was pacing outside the principals office. She looked at the clock. It'd been 20 minutes already. Why wasn't Thorne out yet.

"Cress Darnel," a familiar voice said. Cress froze. She slowly turned around to see the person she was expecting, Ran.

"Ran. Hi," she said stiffly.

Ran was sporting some kind of cast on his nose but he still had the same annoying smirk on his face.

He took a couple steps towards Cress, probably expecting Cress to step back, but Cress held her ground.

"What do you want Ran?" she asked bluntly.

Ran frowned. "Easy. I was just gonna ask you how you are. Don't get so angry."

Cress rolled her eyes. "You and I both know that's not true Ran. Tell me what you wanted to say and get lost. I'm waiting for my _boyfriend_ to get out of the principal's office. For, you know, beating your ass."

Ran's eyes turned dark. He walked towards Cress slowly, with anger on his face. "I just wanted to let you know what I think of you. You're just a w***e who's waiting for me to come back to you which is why you're f***ing around with Thorne. But soon enough you'll come running back for my d**k. So just wait-"

Cress slapped him, anger in her eyes. "Ran I want you to get this in your head," she said, looking right up into his angry eyes. "I don't f***ing miss you. So get a life. And leave me alone. Or I can keep slapping you or ask your brother to do it for me. So leave me alone you insecure piece of crap."

Ran glared at her, about to say something, but just then the principal's door opened.

Thorne walked out, shoulder's hunched, until he saw Cress. He grinned, and it was adorable, but then he saw Ran.

"Get the f**k out Ran before I kill you this time," he growled.

Ran tried to smirk, but instead worry passed over his face. He started walking away, but before he left he turned back to Cress. "I won't forget what you did," he warned.

"Blah, blah, get out," Cress taunted behind him.

Once Ran turned the corner, Thorne swept Cress into his arms. "You're the best. Thank you," he said whispering into her ear.

Cress smiled, hugging him back.

Thorne stepped back, "What'd you say to make Ran so pissed?"

Cress smirked. "I just gave him a piece of my mind."

Thorne beamed. "That's my girl." Then his face became serious. "But be careful."

Cress kissed his cheek. "I'll see you at 9," she said.

 _8pm_

 _Dance Practice_

 _Gym_

"Now I like dollars, I like diamonds

I like stunting, I like shining

I like million dollar deals

Where's my pen? Bitch I'm signin.'"

"Chloe more sass!" Cress yelled.

"I like those Balenciagas, the ones that look like socks

I like going to the jeweler, I put rocks all in my watch

I like texts from my exes when they want a second chance."

"Straighter arms Maddie!" Cress said, clapping to the beat.

"I like proving people wrong, I do what they say I can't

They call me Cardi Bardi, banging body

Spicy mami, hot tamale

Hotter than a Somali, fur coat, Ferrari."

"Squat more!" Cress yelled again, writing notes down.

"Hop out the stu', jump in the coupe (the coupe)

Big Dipper on top of the roof

Flexing on bitches as hard as I can

Eating halal, driving the Lam.'"

"Stay with the group Nia!" Cress yelled

"Told that bitch I'm sorry though (Sorry though)

'Bout my coins like Mario (Mario)"

"Emma and Francesa jump together!"

"Yeah, they call me Cardi B

I run this shit like cardio

Woo, facts

Diamond district in the chain, chain I said I like it like that

Certified, you know I'm gang, gang, gang, gang I said I like it like—woo

Drop the top and blow the brains, woo Woo, I said I like it like that

Oh, he's so handsome, what's his name? Yeah Woo, bags, I said I like it like that."

The music stops, and Cress gets up and claps.

"Great job everyone! Right now it looks like you guys don't want to be here. Is that true?"

All the dancers shake their heads.

"That's what I thought. So show off what you got. You're on this team because of your talent. Show that. Make your face way more sassy. Cardi is sassy. Be her."

Everyone nods.

"I want Hailey and Liz to dance with me. Everyone else watch and see how expressions can be used to your advantage."

 _5 minutes later_

"Okay water break and then we'll discuss the schedule for the rest of the games."

Everyone grabbed water and Cress watched all of them making notes in her head. Maddie's the weakest of the group. Liz is the strongest and a sophomore so she can take over when Cress graduates. Cress might have to replace Samantha with Hailey in the formation. And Emma might have to move back. Simone has a terrible attitude, but she's a great dancer and almost always respectful. Jessica is rude, and not as talented as Simone so she might have to be pushed back.

Everyone finally finished with their water so Cress stood in the middle of circle.

"Good job everyone. I have some quick changes. Hailey you'll be moving forward, 3rd row, and Samantha you'll be moving back. Simone you'll be moving to the 4th row, only for 'Senorita.' Jessica you'll be moving back, only for 'Senorita.' Liz you and Francesa will switch sides for 'I like it.' And the first football game is next Friday. Make sure to practice at home or the gym anytime. We'll have practice again on Sunday afternoon. It's optional, but highly recommended that you come. Any other questions?"

"How's your boyfriend?" Emma asked.

All the other girls giggled and leaned in closer.

Cress blushed.

"We all see how in love you guys are," Kailey, the oldest of the group, said.

Cress blushed darker. "We aren't in love. We've barely been dating for 2 weeks."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Sure. Keep telling yourself that," she said sarcastically.

"You guys are adorable. I wish I found someone like that," Liz swooned.

Cress laughed. "He's great to answer your question Emma."

Jessica whispered loudly and sarcastically, "She's 'not in love.'"

Cress rolled her eyes, a smile on her lips. "Get out of here guys."

Everyone laughed, and dispersed.

Cress looked at the time once everyone left. 8:10. She had a while before she had to go.

Cress turned on the speakers again to play I like it. She danced with sass and sexiness, more than she did at practice. This kind of expression was saved for the games.

She was at the chorus, spun around, and froze.

Because standing right in front of her was Ran. And he didn't look happy.

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked that part! I made it extra long because I haven't updated in FOREVER! But i love you all so much, and thank you for all the support. I'll be posting the next part soon! Make sure to REVIEW, FAV, and FOLLOW!**


	10. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! But I'll be updating on a regular schedule soon. Make sure to go check out my other 2 stories if your waiting :)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

ATTENTION: _Cresswell, Wolflet, and Kaider shippers- this chapter will have POVs from your favorite pairing!_

 _Wincin shippers- Let me know in the reviews if there are any of you. If so I'll add some scenes in the next chapter (sorry in advance)._

* * *

Recap from Chapter 7:

Cress looked at the time once everyone left. 8:10. She had a while before she had to go.

Cress turned on the speakers again to play I like it. She danced with sass and sexiness, more than she did at practice. This kind of expression was saved for the games.

She was at the chorus, spun around, and froze.

Because standing right in front of her was Ran. And he didn't look happy.

* * *

 **Cress POV**

"Well, well, well," Ran started glancing over her body, his teeth clenched, "look who it is."

Cress rolled her eyes, and dropped her head to put her hair in a messy bun.

She looked up to see Ran turning off the speakers.

"Wow when did you get so helpful?" she said, sarcasm dripping off her tone.

Ran looked over at her and grinned. It was an ugly sight.

Cress thought to herself: How did _she_ ever date _him?_

"Where's Thorne-y?" Ran asked, toying with Cress's bag near the speakers.

Cress grabbed her bag from Ran. "I don't know. Probably at his house."

Ran laughed and took a step forward. "Can you remind me what happened earlier today?"

Cress glared at Ran, taking a step back. "Thorne beat your ass."

Ran narrowed his eyes. "Not that. After."

Cress took another step back. "He broke your nose."

Ran bared his teeth. "After," he growled.

"I slapped you in the face."

Ran looked down at her and grinned. "Yes, that. And what did I tell you I would do?"

Cress took another step back, this one bigger. "That you wouldn't forget. But then you ran away like the chicken you are."

Ran stepped forward. "Oh but I'm back here. And here to stay."

Cress frowned. "What do you mean?"

Ran laughed. "For a smart girl, you really are stupid."

Cress glared at him. "Ran, what do you want."

All the humor was gone from Ran's face. He leaned close to Cress, so she could feel his hot breath on her ear.

"Tell Thorne," he whispered, "that he's not gonna want to come to the party today. He'll pay for beating my ass. I was just going easy on him. And tell him that he'll be coming out with a lot more injuries than just that black eye this time."

Cress gulped as Ran leaned back. Then she forced a laugh.

"Ran, you and I both know you won't be able to touch my boyfriend. And he won't let you touch me."

Ran grinned at her. "You're hilarious. If I wanted to I could right now."

Cress turned around and started walking out, but she heard Ran's voice behind her.

"There's no one here to do anything, Cress."

Cress shivered and stopped her walking to turn around. "Shut up, Ran. We'll both be at the party tonight so it'd be best if you don't show your broken face."

She turned back around to leave the building, but not before she heard Ran shout.

"Who's the one running now?"

 **Kai POV**

"Maybe Cress was right. I don't think anyone is gonna show up until later," Kai said as Cinder pulled up to Iko's house.

There were 3 cars outside, all belonging to Iko's family, and the house was dark. There wasn't even any disco lights on.

"No one has any sense of time or punctuality," Cinder said, putting the car in park. "Except us."

Kai looked over at her. "Well this could be good? I mean we could get dinner. I doubt they'll be serving any of that at her party."

Cinder shook her head. "Scarlet's catering. So the food is gonna be bomb."

Kai sighed. "You're right." He looked back at the dark mansion. "Do you wanna go in?"

Cinder shook her head, looking straight ahead. "Definitely not. All that's gonna happen if we go in now is Iko is going to pounce on you, and I'm gonna try and kill her."

Kai let out an uneasy laugh, patting Cinder's arm. "I don't doubt you for a second, babe."

Cinder sighed and leaned back in her seat. "So what do you want to do?" she asked, making eye contact with him.

Kai shrugged. "Go back to my house?"

"Your mom hates me."

Kai looked over at Cinder to see pain in her eyes. He cursed himself mentally for ever introducing Cinder to his mom. Kai leaned across the center console of the car and took Cinder's face in his palms. "That's not true."

Cinder rolled her eyes. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but you know it too. She thinks I'm a disappointment that could never be good enough for-"

Kai silenced her with his finger. "Who cares about her opinion?"

Cinder raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine. But not in this situation. I love you, Cinder. And I think you're much better than I could ever be."

"How?"

"You have a terrible stepmother, a prosthetic, and-" Kai made a face "- a Pearl."

Cinder laughed at that. "You're right. I deserve an Oscar for dealing with her."

Kai smiled at her. "And you still manage to take care of your clingy boyfriend-"

"You're not that clingy."

"-Iko, school, your job, and being an amazingly kind person."

Cinder grinned. "Okay if you keep talking like that I'm gonna have as big of an ego as Thorne."

Kai cringed. "No one wants that except-"

Kai was interrupted by a knocking on the car window. Kai turned around to see Iko outside the car door, dolled up as usual.

Cinder groaned. "Speak of the devil."

 **Scarlet POV**

"Ze'ev!" Scarlet yelled from her upstairs bedroom, hoping to catch his attention.

"What?" Wolf shouted, almost immediately, from downstairs.

"Help!" she yelled, again trying to reach the zipper on her back. "Too far away," she groaned.

Scarlet heard Wolf pounding up the stairs, and soon she could distinguish the heavy footsteps on the carpet as his.

She turned around, letting his hands do the work. He didn't say anything as he pulled up the zipper. Scarlet looked at him from the mirror in front of her to see him looking at her.

"You look beautiful," he whispered into her neck.

Scarlet blushed. Moments like these were rare with Wolf. Most of the time it was an unspoken compliment, something that Scarlet could see in Wolf's eyes or his smile. Compliments like these, verbal ones, were her favorite.

"Thank you," she whispered, her breath hitching as he ran a hand down her exposed neck.

Wolf turned around to look at the clock, his hand not leaving her back. He let out a low, frustrated growl. "We don't have enough time."

Scarlet blushed darker when she realized what he was alluding to. All her body wanted to do was melt onto Wolf, but she was catering for Iko's party. And she doubted Iko would give her a bonus if Scarlet didn't cater for Iko's hungry guests.

"Speaking of time," Scarlet said, pulling away from Wolf, "we have to go."

Scarlet saw Wolf clench his jaw, but then nod in the mirror. "I'll grab the food and wait for you outside."

"Thanks Z. I'll be right there," Scarlet said, and Wolf left.

 **Thorne POV**

 _Buttoned or unbuttoned?_

Thorne squinted at himself in the mirror.

 _Definitely unbuttoned._

Thorne unbuttoned the top two buttons of his polo shirt, which would probably come off at the party, and then checked the time. 9:15. Almost time to pick up Cress.

Thorne checked his phone quickly, to make sure he wasn't missing anything important at the party, to see a message from Cinder. Long story short, Iko's a pain in the ass.

Thorne typed out a quick response and pocketed his phone, already walking out his bathroom. He walked into his room, and looked out of his window to make sure Cress was ready. Cress's window was open. No one was in the room, but that was enough of a signal that Thorne could come over.

Thorne looked over at his bedside mirror to give his hair a little more of a messy look, one that he was sure Cress wouldn't be able to keep her hands off of. Then he opened his window and looked up, estimating how many feet it was to Cress's window.

He sighed.

The lengths he went for his girlfriend. Pun intended.

 **Cress POV**

"Aimery! Aimery!" Cress yelled, as she ran downstairs.

Aimery was on the couch, fortunately without his girlfriend, playing video games. He groaned and turned around. "What the hell do you want?"

"My hoops. Where are they?" Cress asked, scrunching her loosely curled hair for some volume.

"How would I know? Do you think I know what hoops are?" Aimery asked, already turning his attention back to the TV.

Cress rolled her eyes. "Well I sure hope so. Stephanie wears them like all the time."

That caught Aimery's attention. "Oh those. Yeah, they're on the dining table. You could've just asked."

Cress gave him a sidelong glance. "Wow, never occurred to me that I could," she mumbled. Cress was about to grab them when she heard a thud upstairs.

 _What the-_

"What the hell was that?" Aimery asked, looking away from the TV.

 _Thorne._

"Um, nothing."

Aimery raised an eyebrow.

"My vanity. I must've put to many... things on it."

Aimery raised both eyebrows. "Um, okay. You have fun picking that up."

Cress didn't waste time replying. Instead, she half walked, half sprinted up the stairs to her bedroom.

On her bed was Thorne. His hair was tousled, just how she liked it, but he was clutching his elbow with a look of pain on his face.

Cress shut the door quickly, but quietly, and turned to face him.

He looked up, like he was just noticing her there, and his eyes widened.

"You look pretty," Thorne said, grinning as he looked her over.

Cress rolled her eyes, but blushed. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself. But next time you sneak into my room please don't break the whole house's foundation."

Thorne grimaced, and looked down at his hurt elbow. "Sorry about that. But being sneaky is really hard. Mad respect for Edward."

Cress smirked. "I thought you didn't watch Twilight."

Thorne paled. "H-Hey I'm educated."

Cress punched him lightly, sitting beside him on the bed. "I'm kidding," she said, then leaned closer to his ear to add, "I know you've seen it."

Thorne looked at her with a mischievous look in his eyes. "You're mean," he said.

Cress laughed. "I know." Then she looked at his elbow. "Are you okay?"

Thorne shook his head, "Definitely not. I might die you know." There was a playful glint in his eyes.

"Oh shut up. Can I do anything to make it feel better?"

"Kiss me."

Cress laughed. "Maybe later."

He pouted.

Cress ruffled his hair and laughed. "When are we going?"

"Going where?" a voice behind Cress asked.

Cress jumped, and Thorne's eyes flickered to the door.

"Oh, it's just you," Thorne said flatly.

"Cress didn't tell me we had guests over," Aimery said, glaring at Thorne.

Thorne grinned. "I didn't know we had idiots too, but today has been shocking."

Aimery clenched his teeth. "You little-"

"Why are you here?" Cress asked, standing up.

Aimery gave one last glare at Thorne and turned back to Cress. "Your hoops. You forgot them."

"Thanks," Cress said. Now she had to figure out a way to persuade Aimery. "But this is basically a win-win. I mean, I leave the house to go to a party, and you can have Stephanie over."

Aimery considered that. "I won't tell dad if you won't," he said, holding out his hand.

"Deal," Cress said, grinning.

"So what are you waiting for?" Aimery asked, looking between Cress and Thorne. Then he clarified. "Get out."

 **Kai POV**

Kai practically jumped off the couch when the doorbell rang.

Iko's house was nice and all, but it was getting pretty hard for him to try to stay sane: between Cinder's death glares at Iko and Iko getting way to close to his...

"Scarlet! Wolf! Thank god you're here!"

...Mouth.

Kai let out a sigh of relief. Food. He looked over at Cinder, and she seemed just as grateful that someone had come. At least she could stop killing both him and Iko with her eyes.

"Where do you want me to put the food?" Kai heard Wolf ask from the door.

"Dining table at the end of the hallway. And watch out for the beer."

Wolf walked in, dishes and crock pots piled high in his hands. He looked around and caught Kai's eye to give him a look. ' _Are you okay?' Wolf_ mouthed.

Kai shook his head, but gestured to Wolf. ' _I'm better now,'_ Kai mouthed back.

Wolf grinned and then turned to put the food away.

Scarlet came in right after Wolf, carrying two dishes.

"Wow Scar, you really helped out," Cinder said, sarcastically, from the couch behind Kai.

Scarlet glared over at her. "Don't remind me. I literally begged Ze- Wolf to hand one over but he wouldn't listen."

"She did all the cooking so I needed to do some work," Wolf said, appearing from behind Scarlet, free of all the dishes.

Scarlet glared at him. "You suck. Let me get rid of these first and then we can talk."

 _30 minutes later_

Thankfully after Scarlet and Wolf showed up, half the school showed up too.

So that meant Iko was too busy answering the door to pester Kai, and Kai could finally talk to Cinder.

"Hey," Kai said, appearing beside Cinder who was talking to Scarlet.

Cinder jumped. "Where did you go?"

"The bathroom," Kai said. And that wasn't a lie. Apparently the bathroom was the only place were Iko wouldn't look for Kai. So he'd been hiding there for the last 20 minutes.

Cinder gave him a look _,_ and then she turned her attention back to Scarlet.

"That outfit is really pretty Scar. I mean Wolf must be all over you!"

Scarlet blushed. "I mean he basically was..." she trailed off when she saw Kai standing next to Cinder. "Kai, we're talking about girl stuff now. Please leave your girlfriend alone."

Kai gave Scarlet a glare. "I'll leave when I-"

"Kai, get out," Cinder said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Kai rolled his eyes, but grinned. "Okay, fine. That's fair. Scarlet watch out though, I might steal your man."

Scarlet laughed. "You can try!" she yelled after him.

Kai walked back towards the group of boys drinking way too many beers when he heard the front door open.

Some people started whispering and some were shocked.

Kai looked over to the door, but he wasn't shocked like most. Instead he grinned.

Cress and Thorne stood at the front door, Thorne's arm around Cress's waist. They both had a bright sparkle in their eyes, and their outfits were both a little bit wrinkled.

Thorne grinned at everyone. "It's not a party without us is it?" he yelled at the group.

Everyone around Kai cheered.

No. It really wasn't.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 _I am reposting this again because I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped. I'm really hoping to get more reviews because if not I probably won't continue this story because you guys might be onto other things._

 _Not going to lie, I was pretty proud of the pun I had in Thorne's part. I really hope this part will get some reviews because they're my main motivation to keep updating and continue this story. Thank you for all the support so far! I love you all so much :)_


	11. Chapter 9

_This is a repost. I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I didn't expect not to get any reviews or feedback. I completely understand if you've moved on to other stories, so in that case I'll stop updating. I hope you guys will still review this story, even though I didn't update on time. _

_But please read my other two books (the characters are less OOC)! They need and deserve some love too :)_

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

 **Cress POV**

"So much for alone time, huh," Thorne whispered in Cress's ear, sending a chill down her spine.

They were both sitting on the, now abandoned, couch, watching a random episode of Gossip Girl that everyone had forgotten about.

"Well everyone else is making out. So technically..." Cress said suggestively.

Thorne full-on smirked. "You want to have sex... in the middle of a high school party? That's even worse than in the back of my dad's car."

"Okay, fine, fair point. But honestly anything seems better than watching Gossip Girl right now. I swear I can't watch Dan and Serena get back together... again."

Thorne cringed. "Well this party might not be a place for sex, but it could definitely be a good place to," he dropped his voice climatically, "make out."

"Well, Thorne, you don't have to tell me twice," she said, grinning. "You know making out does seem like a good option. Plus, everyone else is already-"

Thorne didn't let her finish because in a heartbeat his lips were on hers.

Oh how she loved the impulsive part of him.

* * *

 **Cinder POV**

"Never have I ever... went skydiving," Scarlet said. A couple of people groaned and put their fingers down.

"Scarlet, this is a party. You need to say more daring things. Watch and learn," Iko said flipping back her hair as Scarlet raised a questioning eyebrow.

Cinder didn't even know why she agreed to playing never have I ever. With Iko, nonetheless. But Scarlet wanted to, and Cinder wasn't about to compete with the boys in a "who could chug the most beer without passing out or vomiting" contest. So, she agreed. Now she was stuck with 4 fingers left, and if Iko was going to ask a question, which would be targeted at her, she would definitely be losing some fingers. And brain cells.

"Okay. Never have I ever..." Iko said, pausing climatically, "Had sex."

Everyone started protesting and mumbling, but Iko didn't care about everyone. Her eyes were on Cinder. Waiting for Cinder to put a finger down. Daring her to.

Cinder turned red. Firstly, with rage. How dare Iko, out of all people, shame her for having sex? And second, embarrassment. Because the truth was-

"Cinder put a finger down!" Iko said, gathering the attention of almost all the players.

"Iko, you and I and everyone playing this game knows that you lost your virginity in 9th grade."

Iko glared at her. "Fine, then. I'll put a finger down too."

"Iko that's not how the game works. You have to say 'never have I ever' for something you _didn't_ do."

"It doesn't matter. You aren't the 'never have I ever' police, and I'm exposing myself too. So Cinder, I'm going to ask you one more time," Iko said, a devilish smirk on her face, "put a finger down."

"She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to," Scarlet said, glaring at Iko.

"If you don't have a problem with it, then neither should she," Iko said, glancing down at the finger that Scarlet had just put down.

Scarlet reddened.

"Cinder! Cinder! Cinder!" the girls cheered.

 _But what if-_

"Do it, Cinder. Or are you too scared?" Iko taunted.

Cinder couldn't take it anymore. "I haven't had sex!"

Everyone gasped. And the chanting abruptly stopped.

Iko's eyes widened. "Wait a minute. You're telling me that you and Kai have been together for more than a year, and you guys still haven't had sex?"

Cinder shifted uncomfortably as everyone's scrutinizing gaze fell on her.

"N-No. I, no we, aren't ready yet."

Iko smirked. "But Cinder, didn't Kai have sex with Cress?"

Cinder raised her eyebrow. How did Iko know that? Kai told Cinder that in confidence. "Yeah, so?"

"They only dated for 3 months."

"Some move faster than others," Cinder mumbled.

"Is that what you think of me, Cinder?" a voice came from the doorway.

Cinder looked up to see Cress leaning against the doorway. Her arms were crossed, and she didn't look happy.

A couple "oohs" came from around the crowd.

"No. I- I don't. I was just saying that you guys moved way faster than we did, but we have a deeper emotional connection and-" Cinder stopped herself. That wasn't how it was supposed to come out.

Cress raised her eyebrows. "Seriously, Cinder? I know I've slept with more guys than you, but there's no need to slut shame me. Friends don't do that Cinder."

Cinder shook her head. "No, Cress, that came out all wrong. I'm so-"

But before she could apologize, Cress turned around and left. A couple people left with her, throwing dirty glares at Cinder.

How wonderful.

"Oops," Iko said, laughing.

Cinder glared at her, about to yell at her for everything. If Iko hadn't asked that question then Cinder wouldn't have been under pressure to put her finger down. And if she hadn't been pressured to put her finger down then she wouldn't made stupid comments. And if she hadn't made stupid comments-

"Are you happy now Iko," Scarlet said, getting up and glaring at Iko.

Iko smiled innocently. "What do you mean?"

"Jeez, I expected this out of Levana, but you? What kind of monster have you turned into?"

Iko paled. "I don't-"

"You broke Cinder's trust with her best friend. And you've been trying to break Cinder's relationship with Kai for as long as I can remember. I'm sorry that you aren't lucky enough to be Cinder, and have friends and a boyfriend like hers. But there's no need to tear all those relationships apart because you're a jealous bitch."

There were a couple cheers around the crowd. And for once in Iko's life, she was speechless.

"Now, since you're being a backstabbing bitch, I suggest that you join Levana and Sybil's crew. They need more people like you," Scarlet said, patting Iko's back.

"Cinder, let's go," Scarlet said. "We have some apologizing to do."

Scarlet was officially the best. And the look on Iko's face as Cinder left proved the same true.

* * *

 **Kai POV**

"And once again, Kai, I prove to be the master at beer pong," Thorne said, grinning.

Kai rolled his eyes. But he was too intoxicated to think of a comeback.

"Well since I've left my defeated opponent speechless... who's next?"

A couple cheers went out from the boys that weren't passed out or vomiting. Which was a very small amount.

"I'll go," Wolf said, taking Kai's place.

Thorne gulped, but quickly recovered. "You are on, big man," Thorne said, reaching out to Wolf for a friendly hand shake, which Wolf ignored.

But before Kai could see Thorne lose, his phone rang.

Who could be calling him at 12:00am on a Friday? Er, Saturday.

"Hello?" Kai mumbled into the phone.

"Kai we need to talk," Rikan said from the phone.

Now Kai was definitely awake. Kai practically sprinted upstairs to find somewhere quiet.

"Yes, father?"

"Good. Thought I lost you. Are you drunk?"

Shoot. "No, father, of course not." It sounded like complete BS even as he said it.

Rikan harrumphed, but didn't argue. "Well, I just wanted to ask you if you've talked to Cress."

"About what?" he asked.

"You've forgotten already? The proposal? The marriage? The agreement?"

Kai's stomach dropped. Of course. How could he forget? It'd been all he was worried about for the last week.

"No, of course not. I was just distracted."

"So, have you talked to her?" Rikan asked again.

Kai racked his brain for an excuse, but he couldn't think straight. Either because of the alcohol in his system or the moaning that he could hear from the next room.

"No, I haven't," Kai said.

Rikan sighed. "Kai, you need to. This is important, and the sooner you tell her the better."

Kai rolled his eyes. "But I don't wanna get married to her, dad. I've told you so many times that I'm in love with Cinder. And I can't marry Cress because she's dating my-"

"Don't be silly, Kai. You aren't in love with her. A son of mine would never be in love with a lowly servant family. She's not in your league and she's not worth your-"

"Dad!" Kai yelled. "That was the last straw. You can't keep insulting my girlfriend! She's beautiful, she's smart, she's funny, and most of all I love her. I can't marry Cress for the sake of your stupid company."

"Kai, it's going to be your 'stupid company' soon. So I suggest you don't call it that. Second, don't you feel any passion to uphold the family name? This family needs you, Kai. You're the heir. And your future heiress will be Cress. She's everything your current girlfriend is, and she has a social status."

"Dad she has a boyfriend that she's serious about. And I have a girlfriend that I'm serious about."

"Son, I can take everything away from you. You know that."

Kai gulped. Kai had experience with that.

"I will not hesitate to snap my fingers and have Cinder's family shipped off to Alaska. I could make things messier to by hiring a hacker to get into your phone and send a terrible breakup text-"

"Dad, stop," Kai said. "Just please leave Cinder out of this."

Kai could practically hear the smugness in his dad's voice. "Good. So I doubt I'll have to tell you again: tell Cress. Or you'll regret it."

Kai gulped, his heart racing. "You're a terrible excuse for a father. I hate-"

"Now, now Kai. Don't say anything you'll regret."

Kai clenched his jaw. "Bye, father," he practically spit out.

"Wait," his father said urgently.

"What?"

"Do you know the real reason Cress broke up with you?"

Kai rolled his eyes. "I don't understand how this is relevant."

"It is, believe me," Rikan said.

Kai racked his brain, trying to think of the night she broke up with him over a year ago. "Oh, yeah. She said that I wasn't 'adventurous enough.' And a couple weeks later she started dating-"

"That's not the real reason, Kai."

"No I'm pretty sure it is. I remember her telling me."

"Let me tell you what really happened, son."

* * *

 **Cress POV**

Cress had been humiliated, bullied, and slut-shamed. But never by her best friend.

And now she was drinking way more than was good for her.

"Drowning in your sorrows?" a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

Cress rolled her eyes and turned around. "Ran, I really don't have the patience or energy for this right now. So how about you stop harassing me and direct yourself to the door."

Ran smirked. "Not so fast, princess. Why're you drinking?"

Cress laughed, grabbing another beer. "You summed it up perfectly."

"Did Thorne break up with you?" Ran asked.

"Since when do you care?"

"Since you dated me."

Cress groaned. "That was a terrible mistake on my part. Please forgive me for my past sins and leave me alone."

Ran rolled his eyes. "Can't you just tell me?"

Cress glared at him. "All you wanted to do last time I talked to you was kick Thorne's ass, and the time before that you wanted to have sex with me. So why the sudden change of heart?"

Ran smirked. "I figured I had a better shot if I was nice to you. But since that's obviously not working, I might as well go back to being myself."

"Yes, being a jerk is your strong suit," Cress admitted.

Ran glared at her. "So did Thorne break up with you?"

"No."

"Are you horny? Cause I can fix that for-"

"Ran, no! Keep your pants on, please."

"Then what?"

Cress gave in. After all, what did she have to lose? "I don't even know why I'm telling you. But Cinder just implied that I'm a slut."

Ran gave her a look. "Yeah, you definitely are. But that's just one of the many reasons that I love you."

Cress glared at him. "I'm going to slap you now unless you give me a reason not to."

Ran looked a little alarmed as Cress lifted her hand up.

"I'm waiting, Ran."

Ran's eyes darted around the room. "Oh look! There she is!"

"I'm not falling for that."

"Cress?" Cinder said from behind her.

Cress froze. Great, just the person she wanted to see. "Ran, get out."

Ran left as quickly as possible, and Cress turned around to see Ran throw a glare at Scarlet.

"What do you want, Cinder?" Cress asked, trying not to make eye contact with her.

"I'm sorry."

"I am too," Cress said, looking at Cinder. "That I have such a sorry excuse for a friend."

Cinder looked down, ashamed.

"Cress, you don't mean that-" Scarlet started.

"No, I do," Cress said. "And you know what, I'm sick of having my life decisions judged by others. Including you guys."

Cinder looked up. "Cress, I'm sorry. I truly didn't mean to."

"I mean think about all the things that you've done, Cinder."

Cinder stepped back as Cress stepped forward.

"You just trash talked me-"

"I didn't-" Cinder started.

"-so how do I know you haven't done it before?" Cress asked angrily.

Cinder didn't reply.

"And remember when you asked me to steal from-"

"That was for Peony!" Cinder protested.

"Wait, Cinder you asked her to steal?" Scarlet asked.

"It was for a good cause!" Cinder said.

"Cinder, I know you have money problems. But you can't steal from the school. And you definitely can't ask a friend to steal."

"The nurse trusts Cress more," Cinder said, quietly.

"That doesn't mean that you can take advantage of her. Cinder, this isn't healthy. I can help, you know. My mom is a nurse at the hospital, she can help you. You don't need to ask Cress to steal."

Cinder looked up at Cress. "Cress, I truly am sorry. Earlier what I wanted to say didn't come out how I wanted it to. I didn't mean to shame you. I don't think that you're a slut. You're a truly great person, and I'm glad that Kai had a girlfriend like you. I know that you guys still have a deep emotional connection, and I didn't mean to say that you didn't earlier. I'm really, really sorry Cress," Cinder said, genuinely.

Cress smiled. "Fine, you're forgiven. And I'm sorry for-"

"Wait," Cinder said. "I'm not done."

Cress raised an eyebrow and gestured for Cinder to go on.

"And I'm sorry that I made you steal those medications, and the first aid kit from the nurse. We were tight on money, and Peony- well you know about Peony. And Adri wasn't doing anything and-"

Cress silenced her with a hug. "Hey, stop. I'm not ever going to blame you. I would do anything for my family if I was in your situation, and I would do anything for a friend Cinder. You know that."

"Thank you, Cress," Cinder said.

"But next time, please let me ask my dad. I promise he wouldn't even care if he had to spare a couple pills or a first aid kit. He's a doctor, remember?"

Cinder laughed. "How could I forget," she said, sarcastically.

Cress smiled and let go of Cinder.

"So you guys are good?" Scarlet asked.

"Yeah we're good," Cinder and Cress said, looking at each other and smiling.

"Actually, no we aren't," a voice from behind them said.

Cress turned around to see Kai.

"Kai, I was wondering where you went!" Cinder said as she walked towards him.

Kai put out a hand. "Cinder, stop."

"Kai-"

Kai directed his gaze to Cress.

"Cress, why'd you break up with me?"

Cress sighed. "Kai, I don't really think this is the time or place to relive our old relationship. You have a girlfriend and I have Thorne."

Kai glared at her. "No it is the time. Because I want to know why Cinder told you to break up with me."

Well that was not at all what Cress was expecting.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 _Hopefully you guys enjoyed this part. I know I enjoyed writing in all of Cress's comebacks. T_ _his part was extra long (3000 words long!), so please make sure to review!_ _But in all seriousness, please stay at home!_

 _PS: Thank you to Miraculousdrivesmenuts for beta reading!_


End file.
